Though All Was Quiet
by Vixen1
Summary: The boys and Hiiro are coerced into teaching- at a military school? Meanwhile, she's been sent to the school to learn some manners... but what about her love life?*COMPLETE!*
1. Motives For Each

Though All Was Quiet

~~~Vixen's back! Well, sort of. I'm only writing this fic for a certain reason: for a very sweet reader of mine who has asked for it! So, without farther ado, here's my newest work! It should be interesting, and the couple is HY/Moon, just like always!

~~~DISCLAIMER: I DON'T BELIEVE IN DISCLIAMERS

~~~Rating: R- violence, adult situations, mostly to be on the safe side

Chapter One: Motives for Each

*"Well gentlemen?" The room became void of any noise. Though all was quiet, the silence was louder than any sound could be. Within the silence was confusion, denial, and utter astonishment. The four boys, men to only a few select members of the elite, stared straight ahead at their supervisor, Lady Une. The impressive woman with long brown hair and clear-gray eyes stared seriously back at them. She took in the men and scrutinized them for every difference since she had last seen them.

Blonde hair and blue eyes still gave Quatre Winner the same innocent appearance, but his form had developed into a much more intimidating size. His head titled as he stared at her.

Onyx eyes and black hair pulled into a tight low ponytail at the base of his neck, Wufei Chang stood next to Quatre. He himself had grown much. In fact, he rivaled his tallest friend, Trowa Barton, as far as heights went. His arms crossed, he stared straight ahead, apathetic as usual.

Slightly off to Wufei's side stood a stoic and quiet figure. Trowa Barton. His green eyes pierced the dark like the knives his friend Catherine used in their circus act. Indian red hair hung over one side of his chiseled face, and a small smirk hung on his lips.

The fourth of the boys stood in front of them all. Duo Maxwell hadn't changed one bit in two years. His waist long chestnut braid still swung behind his as his animated face was lit up his violet eyes. He snorted, then laughed slightly. 

"Gentleman?" A large grunt came from three of the boys, breaking the heavy mood. "Lady Une, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but the only gentleman in here is Quatre. The rest of us are anything but gentle." 

"Mr. Maxwell, you understood the gist of my comment." Replied the woman. But the slight rouge color that stained her cheeks was enough to alert the others of her embarrassment.

"Yes, he understood it. We all did. We just find it amusing that you would ask of us what you have and then call us gentlemen."

"Trowa's has a point. I don't understand why? Peace had been achieved. Won't this instill a fear into people if they think we are doing this to ward off another invasion? Won't they believe that we are trying to become the Alliance, trying to become totalitarian dictators?" Quatre tried to reason out.

"Perhaps. But in the long run, once people see that we do not intend to create a dictatorship, I believe they will trust us. At one point in Earth's history, each country had their own armed forces. And in most of those countries, the armed forces did control most of the power. But in a few, precious few, the government worked with both the people and the army to find a good balance of power. We want to follow in those countries footsteps, we want to build an army that will cooperate with the government and not rule over the people with an iron fist."

"And you need us to do so?" Trowa asked bluntly.

"Yes. We need men like yourselves, skilled men whom we know will not abuse any power given to you."

"Lady, what you're asking us to do is not really our forte. We blow things up, fight mobile suits and dolls, infiltrate, even do undercover. We do not teach new recruits our skills!" Duo laughed bitterly.

"I know. However, I also know you are the only ones who are right for this job. Please." Lady Une was desperate, in fact, she was close to begging them. Having the former Gundam pilots as teachers would not only insure they would not abuse the power given them, but that the students that came out of their classes were the best of the best with high morals and good, strong skills. The Gundam pilots, whether they knew it or not, were the perfect examples of how a soldier should be: strong, unafraid of death, plenty of skills, and a moral justice code that their own consciences forbid them from going against. 

"What of Yui? What does he think of all of this?" Wufei snorted.

"I haven't been able to contact him directly, but I had Doctor J send him an email explaining this new… 'mission'."

"Hiiro never turns missions down…" Trowa muttered. 

"That means that Hiiro is going to agree to teach the recruits! If Hiiro's doing it, count me in!" Duo replied enthusiastically. 

"I can still work Preventers half time?" Wufei asked.

"Don't worry about Wu-man Lady Une. He'll do it anyway, he's just worried about going through Sally withdrawal." Duo smirked.

"Maxwell! That is completely false! I will take your teaching job full time, to prove Maxwell wrong." Wufei said proudly.

"I don't suppose Trowa and I have a choice. In fact, I don't suppose we ever did. We'll teach your new recruits as well." Quatre put in for himself and Trowa. Trowa simply nodded in his agreement. 

"Wonderful. Classes will start in one week. Get your gear together and be back with a lesson plan. You can divide the recruits up however you want, you just have to let me know how you'll be doing it before they get here so I can plan. You will get the same salary as a Preventer does, and all your supplies will be provided. Dismissed!" Une barked. After the boys snapped out of their stunned reverie, they filed out and shut the door behind themselves.

Une sat down in her chair and rested her head on her desk. If they hadn't said yes, she would have really been up a creek without a paddle. Oh well. They had said yes, so she could stop worrying about it. Oh… but where would she put the new recruits to sleep?*

)( 

"That is it!" This is the last time you screw up here young lady!" 

"Daddy! I don't know what you're talking about?" The blonde looked up innocently at her father. She watched as his eyes fell. Inside, she laughed. Sucker! He was going to fall for it _again_! 

"Princess, listen to me. Last night your school was vandalized. Spray paint on the lockers, broken windows, eggs thrown everywhere, broken computer systems, toilet paper in the trees, stink bombs in the bathroom, everything. And you're telling me you don't know how it happened?" The man asked his daughter with tried eyes. She was pushing it. But if she told him the truth, just once if she told him the truth, he would go easy on her. He wished for her to tell him the truth.

"No daddy, not one clue! How could anyone do that to our school? It's horrible!" The girl's eyes filled with tears. Time to lay on the charm!

"Princess, I'm asking you to please tell me the truth. Do you know who did this to your school?"

"No!" She shook her head vigorously. 

"You're pushing it. What if I was to tell you they found fingerprints? Fingerprints that match the ones they found at the diner downtown that was vandalized. Fingerprints that match the ones they found at the car dealership, the one that had off its cars egged. Fingerprints that match the ones at the zoo from when the monkeys were let loose. And what if I told you that they had been able to match the fingerprints to a student and a few of her friends at your school? Now what do you say? Will you tell me who did it?"

"Daddy, I swear I don't know!" She was worried now… fingerprints could be hardcore evidence…

"Stop lying to me! I'm your father! Just come clean and tell me you and your gang did it!"

"A gang? Daddy! I swear I'm not part of any gang, and I don't know what happened!"

"Oh Princess." The man's shoulders fell and tears began to follow. He stared down at his hands. "I tried to raise you as well as I could. But it's just not enough. It's just not enough. I've failed."

"Daddy, what are you talking about? You haven't failed! You've raised an angel! I'm your princess, remember?" This time the tears that clouded her vision were real tears, tears of sorrow that she had caused her father this much pain. 

"Yes, you're my princess. But you're anything short of an angel- save maybe a fallen angel. Princess, I know you're the one who did all of the vandalism. You and that gang of yours have been wreaking havoc since the end of the war. I've pretended to ignore it too. But enough is enough. I'm sorry, but you're sixteen. Time for you to grow up, to be disciplined for your bad choices that harm others."

"I don't understand…"

"But I can't give you that kind of discipline. My heart would break. So I'm sending you to someone who can straighten you out."

"Daddy?" Her face was pale. Her voice was horse. Tears spilled silently over her smooth cheeks. 

"I'm sending you to military school." Her world crashed.*


	2. Smile

Chapter Two: Smile 

*"I promise this won't be as bad as you think it will. Just give it some time. Who knows? Maybe you'll like it enough to want to continue going after these five months." No response filtered through the busy airport. "Come on Princess, say something to me? Please?"

"How could you do this to me? Send me to military school of all things? Don't you love me anymore Daddy?" Guilt ebbed at the old man's heart. He loved his daughter. But was his love of her blinding him from the truth about her? Yes. This was the only option left.

"Of course I do. I just think you need a stricter lifestyle than I can give you."

"Then send me to Aunt Edna!" She cried. How could he be doing this to her? They had always been so close, more like friends than parent and child. But he was sending her away- to military school no less!

"She's too old to be dealing with energetic children like you Princess. Besides. You'd manage to slip away from her somehow, you always do."

"I'm not a child anymore!"

"No, you're not. You're a young lady who needs to grow up and learn to behave like one. I can't let you keep sneaking out of the house every night and vandalizing the school and town, and I can't have you getting into any more gang fights like last night. It's too dangerous. This is all for the best Princess, I promise."

"No. It will ever be for the best." Her eyes welled with tears.

"Final boarding call for flight ten ninety!" The flight attendant called.

"Look, I love you. This is all for the best, just remember that!" He opened his arms to hug his only daughter, his life, good-bye.

"I hate you!" She cried, the tears finally spilling over. Then she turned and walked down the boarding ramp, head held high, never once looking back.

)(

"So they suckered you into this too, huh Hiiro man?" The braided boy bellowed over the vid-phone, laughing. It was good to see his quiet friend again, even if it was only over a phone.

"I accepted the mission without knowing the full perimeters." Replied the dark man whom Duo was speaking to.

"Or you could look at as them tricking you. Whichever way is easier on your pride!"

"Duo, stop teasing him." Quatre yelled in the background. Duo snorted, and looked at his friend. If possible, the man seemed to have become paler than before. His chocolate hair was just as tousled, and his sapphire eyes just as acidic. He also seemed taller and stronger, but for some reason, thinner. He was a dangerous looking person if Duo had ever seen one. Yes, not much had changed on Hiiro Yui.

"Alright, I'm sorry Hiiro. So when are you coming to join us? You know orientation is tomorrow, right?"

"I have a seat booked on the next flight over there."

"So do you need someone to pick you up then?"

"Send Trowa."

"But I'm free! I could…"

"Send Trowa."

"But Hiiro! I…"

"Maxwell! You heard him! He doesn't want to hear your incessantly annoying voice!" Wufei's voice blared over the phone.

"Wu-man, I'm so hurt!" Duo replied.

"Maxwell!" The line temporarily went dead, and the man in the airport waited patiently for his comrades to call him back. Soon the phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hiiro." Trowa's voice stuck out amongst the yelling in the background. "Quatre is trying to break them up. I'll come pick you up. When should I expect you?"

"Six hours. Plane ride's five, customs and baggage excluded."

"Fine, I'll see you then."

"Hnn." With that, the conversation was severed.

"Final boarding call for flight ten ninety!" The flight attendant's voice echoed through the airport. Hiiro grabbed his jacket and silently made his way towards the boarding ramp.

The plane was incredible full, regardless of the fact that it was a considered a late night flight. Hiiro checked his watch. It was eight. Five more hours of this, and then he would be back with his comrades. Was that a good thing, or a bad thing? He couldn't tell anymore. He knew he missed them, each of them in their own way, but he wasn't sure he had enough sanity left within his mind to handle them for as long as he was going to have to. Five months with them was a long time. And he would only receive two weeks worth of break time before he had to go back for another six months. He could only pray… 

Finding his row, and then his seat, Hiiro climbed in and took his place near the window. When the flight attendant had asked him what he preferred and he had said he didn't care, he supposed she thought the window seats were the best, so she put him in one. Not that it mattered. A seat was a seat. Suddenly someone blocked the light next to him. 

"Little girl, that's my seat, get out of it!" A gruff man was the source of the block, and he didn't look too pleased. Hiiro turned around to watch the scene unfold.

"Sorry, I didn't know there were assigned seats, I've never been on an airplane." A sweet voice echoed through the quiet plane. 

"Well, now you know, so move!" The overweight man yelled.

"You know, I don't think I will. I've had a rotten day, and I don't see the problem in you moving for me." The same voice retorted calmly. But Hiiro heard a sniffle follow her words. It was just some overemotional woman who had probably just broken up with the love of her life. Not worth the trouble in finding out the outcome of the fight. Hiiro turned around and tried to block out the noise.

"Now look here you little brat, I don't care what kind of day you've had, get the hell out of my seat! Or, you could sit on my lap if you want. I'm sure we could think of some arrangement." The man grinned. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Why you little monster! No one ignores me!"

"Please leave me alone. I don't appreciate your disgusting suggestions." She replied. The man's face became red, then purple, and then he made a lunge for her. Hiiro saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and could no longer contain his curiosity. He turned to watch the scene once more.

Just as the man lunged for the woman, whom Hiiro could not see, a knee came up and hit the man hard in the groin. Groaning, the man pulled his attack short and fell into the aisle, moaning in pain. 

"Don't touch me creep!" She cried, standing up.

"Is there a problem here?" One of the flight attendants asked.

"Yes sir, there is. This man was making vulgar suggestions to me." She spoke up.

"She kicked me in the groin!" The man rolling on the floor gasped in self-defense. 

"You, you're the leader of that gang!" The flight attendant gasped. "The one responsible for egging my uncle's car dealership!"

"Are you going to do something about this pervert or not sir?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Are you joking me? You probably hit him without him provoking you!"

"She did not." All three of them, the man, the flight attendant, and her, turned to look at the man now towering over them. 

"Si, sir? Did you see the whole thing?" The flight attendant mumbled.

"I did. He lost his temper and unnecessarily attacked her. Her attack came out of self-defense."

"Well, if you're sure then sir…"

"I am." Hiiro didn't know why he was helping. Maybe it was because he himself was so tired of watching fights, or that he was sick of people being prejudged because of their reputations. Gang leader or not, the girl had been innocent. Maybe that's why he was doing it, because he was supposed to protect the innocent. No matter. He had done his part, now he could go back to being a recluse once more. 

"Well then." The flight attendant turned to the man on the ground. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to get off this plane." In the background, she nodded, knowing the man would get his just desserts. Then she went off in search of the bathrooms. She could thank this new man later. 

But the fat man wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"What? Because of some bratty girl? There's no way in hell I'm getting off this plane!"

"Leave or I'll have to call in the airport security." The attendant threatened. 

"Never."

"I'll take care of him." Hiiro stood, tired of the fat man's annoying voice and rude manners.

"I'm sorry sir, but only airport security can…" Hiiro flashed his Preventers badge at the flight attendant. "Oh. Then by all means, Preventer Zero, take him." Hiiro nodded, and after a slight struggle, dragged the man out. The plane settled down, and everything became quiet once more. 

When Hiiro returned from taking the man to security headquarters, he found that his seat was no longer his. Occupying it was a familiar figure. As he studied it, who it was stuck him. The woman whom he had spoken in defense of. But she was no woman, only a teenaged girl his age, maybe slightly younger. She wasn't bad to look at though, even to his soldier's mind. 

"You're in my seat."

"Oh, you're back!" She looked up in wonder at him. Now that she had the time to look at him, he was very pleasing to her eyes. His untamed chocolate locks hung dangerously in his face, threatening to cover his deep indigo eyes. He was very well built, tall and strong, even if he was a bit thin. She gathered her courage and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me back there. It's not ever day a stranger sticks up for me."

"Hnn."

"Well. I suppose you would like your seat back then?"

"Keep it." He said, sitting down in the chair next to her. 

"Thanks. So you're headed for England too, huh?"

"Hnn."

"What for?"

"Hnn."

"Fine. I don't much like the reason I'm going either. So what's your name?" She asked. Who knew? Maybe once she got settled in at the military base, she could sneak out and look him up.

"Hiiro Yui." He sighed. He was going to let himself be dragged into a conversation with this peppy girl? 

"I'm Serena, Serena Tsukino." As she said her last name, her smile dropped and she sighed heavily. He frowned.

"Smile Serena."*


	3. Sir, Yes Sir!

Chapter Three: Sir, Yes Sir!

*"My father is sending me to military school. Says I need to grow up and become more mature. What a laugh." Her smile reappeared, but it was merely for show, it had no true feeling behind it. He frowned.

"I'm going to the academy as well." He offered.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I thought you looked like you were my age, maybe a little older!" She half laughed, half accused. His bland facade was becoming a new game- if she could create an expression of feeling on it, she won. 

"I'm nineteen."

"Wow, an old timer." She laughed when he glared menacingly at her. "Well, to me anyway. I'm only sixteen. Compared to me you're a dinosaur!" She dropped the ages after he glared again. So cold and eerie. Clearing her throat, she went on to a new topic. "So tell me then, how long have you been in Tokyo?" She asked.

"A week." Why was he getting himself into this? Why?

"Oh. So how come you were here? Visiting family?"

"I was researching a case."

"Really? What for?"

"That information is confidential." 

"Confidential? You sound like an undercover cop!" She began to laugh and lightly smacked his shoulder. "You need to relax!"

"You need to do the opposite. If you're going to military school, I suggest not relaxing."

"What do you think the teachers are, drill sergeants? I'll bet not! Come on, they can't be that strict." 

"They can."

"I'll make you a bet." She grinned. "If they're as heartless as you say, I'll buy you lunch for a week. If they're as laid back as I think, you're buying. Deal?" Hiiro had to smirk. She was so sure, so lively even this late at night. It was a switch from what he was used to. 

"It's a deal." He nodded his head. "Try sleeping. You won't get any sleep when you get there."

"You don't think?"

"The instructors will tire you more than you think is possible."

"I'd like to see them try!" She paused. Maybe he was right. After all, she was getting a little sleepy. "But all the same, I think I will take a nap. You don't mind, do you?"

"I suggested it."

"Of course. Good night then Hiiro!" She winked at him, then yawned. Bringing her legs up onto the seat with her, she curled up and lay her head against his shoulder. For a slight moment he flinched, unused to the human contact, then he relaxed and settled in for an hour of sleep himself.

When the flight attendant woke him, he noted that Serena was still sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He gentle reached over and shook her. 

"What? What?" Her head poked up and she mumbled a few more incoherent words, then dropped her head and closed her eyes again.

"Wake up Serena. The plane's landing."

"That's nice." She murmured. This time he shook her more violently. After a few more tries, he finally got her up and away of her surroundings. She was never going to make it in the barracks… especially if she had Wufei as her bunk instructor.

"I'll see you at the base, won't I Hiiro?"

"Yes."

"Great! It'll be nice to know someone there. Did you want to ride over with me?"

"No. I have a friend coming to get me."

"Oh." They remained in silence until the plane landed and they were walking off the terminal. Finally they stood at the baggage claim, Hiiro with his bag in hand, Seren still waiting for hers.

"Hiiro!" Hiiro turned and saw Trowa over past the customs check station calling to him to get his attention.

"That you're friend?"

"Hnn."

"I guess I'll be seeing you the base then. 'Till tomorrow!" She smiled and waved brightly. He nodded.

"Take care." With that, he began to walk away.

"Don't forget our bet now!" She called after him. No answer. He didn't even turn around for a last glance. But she didn't really expect him to. That was just his personality, she knew. Ha! She knew indeed! She had only been with him for five hours on an airplane, and most of that time had been spent sleeping! What did she possibly know about his personality? No matter. She would get to know more at the base, she hoped. Now she had to find a taxi…

)(

Who had decided to make orientation begin at the ungodly hour of seven o'clock? That meant she had had to be up at five thirty to wash her hair and dress in the uniform they gave everyone. And it was such a drab uniform too- all green, no variation. Well, at least they had a choice between a skirt and pants. She had gone with the skirt, knowing full well that for the most part she would be wearing the pants. But the skirt had been too big. So she had just… pulled it up until it fit better and cinched her belt tighter. What else could she do? If they got mad at her for it, well, they would have to give her another skirt, wouldn't they? Preferably one that fit.

So now here she was, standing in line with the rest of the cadets, in a line, and completely and utterly lonely. She knew no one, and couldn't see Hiiro anywhere. This was not fair. She hated her father for putting her in this position! Sending her to military school… 

"Attention!" She stood as straight and tall as she could. This was it. 

"Good morning cadets! I am Lady Une, the Head of Preventers and the Principal in Command of this military academy. You have all been sent here to become the finest you can be, both in physical form and mental form. 

"Today you will become acquainted with your surroundings and each other. Tomorrow the real work begins. For the next five months, depending on which bunk you are sorted into, you will have either morning classes and afternoon training, or morning training and after noon classes. After the winter break, this switches. We like all of our trainees to have equal opportunity." Lady Une smirked, and Serena thought she was going faint. This woman was going to be purely evil to them, she could just tell. Une continued.

"And now, I would like to introduce you to your instructors. There are only five of them, so I expect you to memorize their names quickly. Your battle tactics teacher will be Mr. Quatre Winner. Mr. Winner will also be teaching the regular courses in the morning. Your hand to hand combat instructor is not here at the moment but he is…."

"Asleep!" Serena looked up. One of her new 'instructors' was laughing his head off in front of them. She smiled. Who was he? He seemed like he would be a fun and easy guy to learn from. Where was Hiiro? She had won their bet hands down!

"Enough Maxwell!" Wufei cuffed him on the ear. Duo stood up and stopped laughing. But he couldn't stop grinning.

"Mr. Duo Maxwell right here will be your piloting instructor, and Wufei Chang, beside him, will be your weapons instructor. Your last instructor, Mr. Trowa Barton, will be your first aid instructor as well as the one who teaches all of the afternoon classes. Now that you've been introduced, you will be split up and divided into your barracks. One of these instructors will be in each of the barracks, to help you with anything there." She turned to the new instructors and had a few silent words with them. Then she turned back. "Alright. Stay where you are. The instructors are coming around to pick you for their groups. Those of you left over are in the last barrack. I will take you there myself, seeing as how your instructor is…sleeping."

"I don't understand it." Serena muttered to herself. "How come he gets to sleep in and we had to be here this early? Not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, and the army is less so." She whipped around.   
"Instructor Barton!" She gasped at being heard. "Sorry sir." She flushed and looked at the ground. Then she looked back up. "Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes." 

"Why do you look so familiar?" She gushed. His response was a smirk. Trowa had seen the girl with Hiiro last night and been shocked. Hiiro with a girl was something new. But this girl looked rather lost and helpless all alone this morning, and Trowa knew that even if Hiiro were here to pick his barrack group, he wouldn't pick the girl because it would be too awkward. But now that he knew Hiiro knew this girl, he wasn't going to let Duo or Wufei get her. That would be cruel and unusual punishment for Hiiro. Instead he would watch out for her, for his friend. 

"One of those faces. Come with me cadet, you're in my barracks."

"Really? You're picking me?" She narrowed her eyes. "Why?" He smirked again. Skeptical little thing, wasn't she?

"Because. Don't question your instructor cadet!"

"Sir, yes sir." She replied with a grin and a wayward salute. Trowa liked her style, but she was going to have to clean it up if she wanted to make it in Wufei's class. 

As they made their way across the grass, Serena noticed the layout of her new school. The barracks were all in a row, the mess hall was to the left, the training facilities directly across from them, and the school administration building was to their right. In the center was a large circle of grass, and in the center of that was a white flag pole, which flew the colors of the new ESUN government. 

"This is our barrack. Pick your bunk, and I don't want to hear any arguing over who goes where." Trowa instructed them. Serena looked around at the mess of people picking beds. When they were all done, she walked over to the last bunk open and plopped her things down. It was a bottom bunk close to Trowa's separate room and the exit of the building. She sighed. Well, she hadn't been willing to get in a fight over the whole situation. She saved her maliciousness for gang fights alone. And occasionally for vandalizing certain places- but only when the owners had really been rude to her or her friends. The memory brought a smile to her face. God she missed her friends.

She would give anything to be back home right now, cutting school and eating a burger with them. Maybe even catching a new movie, or shopping. But she was stuck in military school, of all places. Not to mention two oceans away. Even if she cut class here she wouldn't be able to see them.

"Thinking about home never helped anybody." A voice broke her reverie. She looked up and sighed mentally. What did this girl want?

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"'Cause you know, you're stuck here for five months, so you might as well try to forget about home. It'll help in the long run."

"Look, I'm grateful for the advice and all, but I don't need it right now." She snapped at the girl.

"Sorry. Just trying to be nice." Serena stopped. She felt guilty for being so cold to the girl. After all, she had only tried to help her.

"I'm sorry. I'm Serena. I guess we're bunk mates?"

"Yeah! Hi! I'm Molly."

"Nice to meet you Molly."*


	4. Fancy Meeting You Here

Chapter Four: Fancy Meeting You Here

*It was almost lunchtime; Serena could hear her stomach grumbling. She and Molly had been sitting and speaking for the full hour that 'Instructor Barton' had given them to settle in to their new living quarters. After they had helped each other make their beds and unpack their clothes, Molly had dug out a pack of cards and they had begun playing Go Fish. Soon, however, Serena had been bored. She finally convinced Molly to let her teach her how to play poker, and soon they had become fast friends. 

"No, that's not right! You beat me again?" Molly cried, throwing down her cards in disbelief. 

"I said I hadn't played in a while, I didn't say I had bad luck." Serena looked at her winnings while grinning and counted them. "You still owe me four more pennies."

"Like it matters?"

"Hey! Four pennies could be the difference between four hundred dollars and eight hundred dollars if we were playing with real cash."

"But we're not!"

"But if we were." 

"Fine." Molly grumbled good-naturedly, then dug into her pockets and fished out four pennies. They hadn't had anything else to play with. 

"Play again?" Serena asked.

"One last round." As they had played, they had been telling each other about themselves. So far, Serena had hardly spoken about herself, but she knew almost everything about Molly.

Molly's mother and father were scientists. They had sent her to boarding schools her whole life, and when they found out that the Preventers had a new school, closer to home and less expensive than the one she had been at previously, they hadn't hesitated in transferring her. When Serena had asked Molly if she minded, Molly had shook her head and grinned like a maniac. 

"Are you kidding me? My parents are crazy. They're so busy with their experiments that they forget to eat for days on end. Then they remember after one of them passes out from lack of nutrition. I'd rather be away at school, where I don't have to hear their constant science mumbo jumbo and do all the chores for them. It's much simpler that way."

"But you miss them?" Serena asked concerned.

"Sure. And I go home every chance I get. It's real nice when I'm home for short amounts of time because they stop their work and pay attention to me for a while. But by the end of the vacation, I'm always ready to go back to school. It's just the way it's always been, and I like it."

"Sounds like you've got it all worked out Moll."

"Well, mostly. But what about you? I mean, what's with your father sending you here?" Serena gulped and hesitated slightly.

"He says I need more discipline. Says he can't give it to me, and I need to grow up and be the young lady that I am."

"Good advice." The two girls flipped their heads around to see who had spoken.

"It's too flowery Instructor Barton. I don't need discipline; I just need a little more... freedom to express myself. No offense, but I really don't want to be here when I could be at the movies, or shopping with my other friends back home."

"I could go for a movie about now…" Molly sighed wistfully.

"See? Case in point." She smirked and pointed at Molly. Trowa smirked slightly too. No wonder Hiiro had put up with her. She had spirit; he'd give her that. 

"You're here, not at the movies. I suggest living in the present and not day dreaming- it will only get you two into trouble here at this academy."

"Will it?" Serena challenged him.

"Cadet, I allow you to speak with great freedom. Speak this way to Instructor Chang and you'll be punished severely."

"Let him then." She grinned. "It'd be worth it to see his face go all red again, like it did when he was mad at Instructor Maxwell earlier today."

"Serena!" Molly gasped, trying to hold in laughter. She failed. Serena, too, broke out laughing. Before Trowa could respond, a loud buzzer went off throughout the camp.

"Lunch time. Stay out of trouble cadet Serena, cadet Molly." Trowa acknowledged them. Then he turned around and stood at the head of the cabin. The rest of the cadets still had no idea what the buzzer meant, and he was supposed to inform them. 

"The buzzer means it is lunch time. Everyday when the buzzer rings you will be expected to stop whatever other activities you may be performing and join the rest of the academy for lunch in the dining hall. However, this meal is the only one that can be skipped during the day. If you wish to miss the meal, you must inform me, and only me personally." He stopped and surveyed his trainees. "Dismissed." A bustling mess and one minute later he and the two girls he had been speaking to earlier were the only ones left in the cabin.

"Are you two going to skip the meal?" Serena's stomach rumbled. She reddened and Molly laughed.

"I think Serena's stomach answered that for us. We just wanted to stay out of the stampede is all." 

"Right!" Serena nodded in agreement. "Come on Moll, let's get out of this place! Never stay anywhere you don't have to longer than you should, it always adds up to trouble."

"Getting philosophical in your hungry state Serena?"

"You better believe it!" Molly laughed with her, then stopped her and spoke quietly in her ear. She nodded in agreement to whatever the girl was saying, and then turned around again. "Joining us Instructor Barton?"

Trowa stared at the girls slightly amazed by their energy. But an idea was creeping into his mind, and it was practically irresistible, even for him, an elite Gundam pilot. He felt so evil he could hardly contain his smirk. 

"Actually, would you two like to join the rest of the instructors and I for lunch?"

"Better food?" Serena asked skeptically. Molly smacked her.

"Serena! We'd love to Instructor Barton!" 

"Trowa. Come on then, keep up."

"Yes sir, Trowa sir!" Serena once again waywardly saluted him, then smacked Molly back. Leaning over, she whispered in her ear.

"Look, I know you're already sweet on the guy, but don't hit me over it."

"I am not!" She yelped. Trowa looked back at them strangely.

"What do you mean you're not allergic to lice? You just told me…" Serena grinned evilly at her friend and spoke really loudly.

"Serena!" Molly cried in horror.

"Just joking!" She spat out as she laughed.

"Don't worry about her cadet." Trowa pulled Molly aside. "She's about to get a rude awakening, and lose a bet that will cost her everything she won from you in those poker games and more."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch and wait." They walked on, Molly and Trowa next to each other, one confused and one smirking, and Serena behind them, laughing the whole way.

They passed the main entrance to the dining hall and entered a small door farther to the left. Already seated at the table in the center of the smaller dining hall were a few of their instructors, Winner and Maxwell. Chang was seated a few tables away with Une and another woman whom Molly and Serena didn't recognize. Trowa lead them on to the cafeteria line, which was empty, and they each picked up a tray and got their respective food. 

"Serena, how can you eat that much? It's disgusting! You'll look like a blimp!" Molly gasped when she saw how much food the petite girl had placed on her tray.

"Nah. I've been eating like this my whole life; it's not a whole lot. Besides. I burn up so much energy so fast that if I don't eat a lot, I get all tired easily. And I hate being tired." She finished as they pulled out chairs across from where Trowa was setting down his food.

"Get used to it. Military school will make you tired no matter how much you eat." The whole room that had been filled with quiet murmurs became deadly silent. Serena, not noticing the difference, turned around to see who had spoken. 

"Hiiro!" She jumped up and threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming after all! And then I would be stuck at a boring old military school with some stuffy old war people eating lame food without knowing anyone! Where were you during the orientation? Wait, don't tell me. You slept in! Am I right? That's what one of our instructors did. Can you believe it? How rude! And we all had to get up early, at five thirty!" She slapped his shoulder and took his tray of food. "Here, you can sit by me. Oh, this is my new friend, Molly, and that's one of our instructors, Mr. Barton. But he told us we could call him Trowa."

"It was rude of that instructor to sleep in, wasn't it Hiiro?" Trowa smiled at his silent friend, who was now stunned, but wasted no time in returning a deadly glare. But this did not unnerve Trowa, by all means no. It was instead the best entertainment he had ever had the pleasure of having. 

"Cadet!" A loud bark came from across the room. Serena looked up to see one of her instructors addressing her.

"Yes Instructor Chang?"

"How do you know Yui?"

"Yui?"

"Hiiro."

"Oh. We met on the plane coming here! He vouched for me when I beat some guy up out of self-defense. Has a comfy shoulder too. I should know- I used it as my pillow for almost four hours!" She laughed. 

"Cadet! Do not laugh when you are addressed by an older officer, especially one of your instructors!"

"Yes sir. May I eat now?"

"No, you may- " 

"Yes. Wufei, she can eat." Trowa smirked. He watched as Wufei narrowed his eyes and glared, ready to fight him over the issue. However, when Wufei saw Hiiro glaring at him over Serena's head, he changed his mind. He would let Barton have his way for now and see what he was planning. 

"Thanks Trowa." Molly said for Serena. Serena nodded. "So, Hiiro wasn't it? How come you're in with all of the instructors for lunch?"

"Yeah Hiiro. Why are you in with all of the stuffy old guys? No offense Trowa, you're pretty cool." Serena quipped.

"None taken. Hiiro's here because I invited him as well."

"Hnn." Hiiro didn't like this. What the hell was Trowa planning? Last night after he had grabbed his luggage and met Trowa, the drive home had been quiet. Save a few choice words, neither of the boys had spoken much. However, once they entered the building where they were all to sleep on the base, Duo livened things up. But it hadn't ended there.*

~~~Hey! I had more fun writing this than I have in a long time, but I just don't think many people give any more. If you do care, REVIEW! It would really mean a lot to a writer like myself whose struggling with writer's block as it is to get some great reviews! -Vixen~~~


	5. Plausible Deniability

Chapter Five: Plausible Deniability 

*Hiiro was pounded and drilled with questions about his work the last few years and his life. It had taken a fight between Duo and Wufei to break off all of the questions, and Hiiro had used the time to his advantage, asking Trowa to show his to his room. As they walked, Trowa had questioned him on the girl that had been with him at the airport. 

~~

"A friend."

"Girl. Girlfriend?"

"Met her on the plane."

"Pretty."

"Decent."

"Hiiro, she was gorgeous. She's going to the military academy?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

"She was the girl I was sent to catch in Japan, the one doing all of the vandalism. She's also the leader of one of the major gangs."

"Her? Which gang?"

"The Red Moons." Trowa broke his speech to whistle.

"That's a big one. When Quatre and I were in Tokyo they trashed a diner downtown. You sure it was her that was their leader?"

"It was her fingerprints we found at the crime scene. I sent the police the information, and instead of them arresting her, they told her father to do something about it. I suppose this was his punishment. She does not want to be at the academy."

"So how did you meet her?"

"Some guy tried to get fresh with her on the plane. She kicked him. The flight attendant wanted to kick her off the flight for it, but I stopped him and took care of the other man."

"Why did you help her?" They reached Hiiro's room.

"I don't know. But we have a bet about how nice the instructors at the academy will be. She'll have to buy me lunch for a week when she finds out who I am. Night." With that, Hiiro opened his door and slammed it in Trowa's face.

~~

So Trowa knew the whole story. But what was he trying to do to him? And why was Serena here, with Trowa? This could be a dangerous situation, for any one of them.

"Hiiro? Hiiro?"

"What?"

"You sure are a space case, you know that Hiiro? I've been trying to get you're attention for the last two minutes. I said where were you this morning?"

"Slept in."

"And you weren't punished for being late? How come?" Molly asked.

"Hnn."

"He's not very talkative." Serena told her.

"No." Molly answered back sarcastically. They looked at each other, then Hiiro. And then they broke out laughing. It was funny to them. Hiiro simply sat in his chair, completely clueless as to the source of what they found humorous. Trowa, on the other hand, watched smirking, and was ready to laugh himself. 

"Hiiro wasn't punished because if one of us tried to punish him, we would be shot in our sleep! No one wants to mess with this guy, trust me, I know, I have and I've been sorry each time." The four at the table looked up to see the giant cheshire cat grin of Duo Maxwell.

"Maxwell! Do not address your betters with such a tone!" Wufei called from the corner he was seated at.

"Ah, Hiiro's not my better. In fact, until he can make a proper joke, I can hardly even believe he's human, and not some robot!" Duo laughed again.

"Duo, I think what he meant was don't address Hiiro in such a manner in front of our trainees." Quatre interjected, hoping to save face for them all. It wouldn't do for the two trainees to lose respect for them before they had even begun. 

"What is with you all? You take away all of my fun!" Duo frowned, then smiled again and plopped himself down between Serena and Molly. "So would either of you incredibly fine looking young women care to go out with me? Say, Friday night, sevenish? We could hit the town, see a movie or two, go back to my barracks for a while… I have a deck of cards… maybe we could play, strip poker?"

"Maxwell!" Came two very angry yells. By this time Molly looked mortified and was inching away from Duo as fast as she possibly could. In fact, she went so far as to stand up and move to sit next to Trowa. Wufei and Quatre were making their way towards Duo with angry expressions. Serena simply sat. She made no movement to get away from Duo, yet her angelic face was one of pure shock. Duo looked toward Quatre and Wufei and laughed. Then Hiiro blocked his vision and all he could see was the green of his shirt and two very cold, very furious prussian blue eyes.

"Apologize." Hiiro's word stopped Quatre and Wufei dead in their tracks. Trowa and Molly leaned in to watch the scared Duo squirm in his chair. Serena remained the same.

"But Hiiro, I…"

"Now."

"Hey ladies, I'm sorry. Really. I meant nothing by my suggestions. You should know I'm a comedian, a real kidder. Seriously though, I didn't mean to say anything that would truly upset you. I'm sorry." Duo laughed nervously as he finished his apology. The room was very silent and very tense. Suddenly the silence was broken.

"I would love to play poker some time! As long as I get to keep my clothes on and Hiiro can take his off!" Serena broke out laughing.

"But let me warn you Instructor Maxwell, she'll rob you blind!" Molly joined in. All of the professors stood looking at the two laughing girls. Duo finally smiled, then laughed with them, easing the tension.

"Hey Hiiro, hear that? She wants to see you without your clothes on! You know babe, if you really want, I'm sure I could rig up a camera in the bathroom or something…"

"Instructor Maxwell, I was joking!" Serena slapped his in the shoulder. "Hiiro should keep his clothes on until he's married. In fact, you all should. It's only polite. Unless you're swimming or something." She and Molly began laughing again. 

"I intend to." Hiiro smirked. He finally sat in Molly's old seat and pulled over Trowa's tray of food and began eating it. The others stared at him for a moment, then shrugged and everything went back to usual.

As the table of four finished lunch, only two people at the table actually spoke. Molly and Serena breathed life into the otherwise dull meal for Trowa and Hiiro, and soon enough the whole incident had been forgotten. With the sounding of the buzzer in their ears once again, all four of them were depressed that their time together had to end, though only one showed her true feelings.

"Hiiro! I can't believe it! Molly and I are in Trowa's barrack house, but you're not! I don't even know where you are! How am I supposed to sneak out and see you otherwise?" She whined.

"If you knew where he was, how would you sneak by me?" Trowa asked good-naturedly.

"You'd let me of course!" She smiled brightly. Molly nodded.

"Same goes for me Trowa! You let her out, and I get out too! We come as a package!" Molly and Serena grinned at each other.

"It would be against the rules to let you out." Trowa countered.

"So break the rules. It's not that hard." Molly pointed out. "You are the one who enforces them anyway. Just don't enforce them."

"Is that fair to the others?"

"Who cares?" Serena laughed. "They don't know anyone from the other barracks like Molly and I know Hiiro!"

"Maybe Hiiro doesn't want you to visit him." Trowa smirked when Serena's jaw opened and dropped. 

"How could you even suggest that! Of course he wants me to visit him! Don't you Hiiro?" She turned to look at the boy whom she had been so taken with. So he was slightly quiet and kept to himself. He seemed to have an aura about him that she simply couldn't place, like a moth drawn to a flame, she knew it could be dangerous, but the beauty of a new and dangerous situation blinded her to the truth.

"You may visit." He paused, then added a sentence. "When you can get past Trowa without him knowing." Trowa grinned. It would never happen.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes. And it gives Trowa and I plausible deniability." Serena fully grinned and swung her around his shoulder.

"I like the way you think Yui. So where are you bunked then?"

"Last cabin."

"I'll see you as soon as I get past Trowa then."

"Hnn."

"I'm sorry. Did he just grunt?" Molly laughed.

"He does that when he doesn't want to answer a question or he has nothing to say. I think it's funny." Serena laughed with her.

"Get back to the barracks trainees. I'll be joining you shortly." Trowa warned them.

"Alright then. Ciao Hiiro!" Serena winked at Hiiro and gave a short wave goodbye as she and Molly left for their barracks.

"Hiiro." Trowa looked at his friend. "You still ready to tell me she's just some half way decent looking girl whom you met on an airplane?"

"You tricked me."

"Yes."

"Last time you ever pick me up at an airport." With that Hiiro turned and walked out on his friend, not waiting to see the half surprised gleam in Trowa's eyes. Then Trowa turned and headed for his barracks. 

As he entered, he found the trainees lying on their beds. None of them acknowledged his presence yet. He supposed that Lady Une's instructions to them had been to wait quietly on their bunks for their instructors to return from lunch.

"Stand trainees! Now I pass out your daily schedules and after that, you will have free time to tour the rest of the premise before tomorrow, when you will need to know where everything is without asking for directions. When your name is called, come up to receive your schedule. Aron, James Aron! Bedakari, Maddie Bedakari!" This went on for a good deal of time. Molly was the first to receive her schedule, followed directly by Serena. 

The two girls tuned out Trowa, who was still calling out names, and instead focused on comparing their schedules. Both of them had educational classes in the morning with the rest of their barracks. Molly was quick to point out that their instructor would have been Trowa if they had gotten the afternoon classes, but that this was probably done purposely because they already had to live with him. Serena just laughed at her reasoning. Instead they would be trapped with Quatre Winner as their instructor.

"I wonder if he's going to be easy. He doesn't look as harsh as some of the others, but he may grade more harshly in the classroom. You never know anymore." Molly said.

"I hear that! So what are our afternoon classes then?"

"Looks like we have a double dose of Winner, his class in battle tactics. How boring!" Serena wailed. Molly grinned. "Then after that we have first aid, then weapons, piloting and hand to hand combat." 

"Maybe that won't be so bad. If you ask me, it's a good thing hand to hand is last. I'd hate to be all beaten up and then have to go through a bunch of other classes." Molly nodded in agreement to Serena's statement.

"I think you'll like hand to hand combat very much." Trowa's eyes glowed.

"Yeah right!" They both spat. Yes, definitely good entertainment in his eyes.*


	6. Hand to Hand, Head to Head

Chapter Six: Hand to Hand, Head to Head

*"Weren't you just bored to death this morning? I mean, Winner just kept going on and on about those stupid functions and statistics! I was going to go mad if I didn't get out of there when we did!" Serena groaned.

"I know! And we have more of Winner for that battle tactics class too! How horrible is this?" Molly chimed in. Both girls were walking back to their barracks after their first class with Instructor Quatre Winner. It was nearly lunch time, and the two had decided that they would change out of their skirts and into pants for their afternoon classes, seeing as how they would be a lot more hands-on physical. 

"And what about Instructor Chang? When he walked into the classroom this morning and began yelling about justice and honor codes, I thought he was going to have a coronary or stroke of something. I mean, there is no way that much screaming and yelling can be good for a person." Serena paused for a moment, then began her impression of Instructor Chang's earlier speech: " 'And it is injustice to cheat off another's test, for it proves how weak and simple minded you truly are! You are all evil, and as such you should all be eliminated, but since that isn't possible, try not to commit injustices! And men, remember the women are weaker than you! Don't let them have any slack because of it!' " Molly began laughing so hard at Serena's impression that she could hardly walk straight. 

"You shouldn't laugh at Instructor Chang's sense of justice. It is very important that you listen to his advice." Trowa advised them from behind. Molly immediately stopped laughing and gasped, but Serena just waved him off.

"Oh lighten up Trowa! Instructor Chang has way too much free time on his hands. Where did he find his unique views on women anyway?" 

"Yeah, I agree. The woman comment bugged me too." Molly chorused. 

"Ask him, only he knows."

"Anyway. So Trowa, what are you going to be teaching us today?"

"You'll find out after lunch."

"Boring! Tell us now so we can sleep through the class and not worry about missing anything!"

"Serena!" Molly gasped, shocked at her friend.

"What? It's sound in reasoning!" Serena defended herself.

"You have to stay awake today, or else you won't know the difference between any of the guns I show you." Trowa tried to tempt the girls, telling them only enough so that they would be interested in staying awake and paying attention.

"I don't like the thought of guns much." Molly said quietly.

"Molly, come on! Guns are awesome! Very helpful when you're in a bind!" Serena bubbled with excitement. "Trowa, wait a second for us to change, and we'll walk with you to the cafeteria." He nodded, then stepped outside to allow them privacy. A few moments later both girls came out donned in pants.

"Join me for lunch?" He asked. They both nodded eagerly and began walking. As they went, Trowa decided to mention something to them that might save them a run in with Wufei later. "Good thing you changed out of those skirts."

"Why's that?" Molly asked.

" Yeah, what's wrong with them? Don't like seeing our lovely legs?" Serena teased.

"No. Wufei saw you this morning and nearly filed a formal complaint. Said they were too short."

"I didn't see you complaining." Serena dually noted.

"I wasn't." Both girls broke out laughing so hard they had tears in the corners of their eyes. Trowa simply kept walking, confused as to what they found so amusing. As they came to the cafeteria, the girls finally calmed down. Just as Serena wiped the tears away, she spotted Hiiro heading towards them.

"Hey Hiiro!" She called out. The line of people trying to get into the cafeteria became quiet. Trowa smirked. Hiiro inwardly groaned. His reputation already preceded him, wonderful. Serena just stood waving and smiling. When she finally stopped she looked around in wonderment at everyone who was staring at her. She didn't understand. Why were they all just staring at her. "What?" She asked. Molly beside her simply shrugged. She didn't understand anymore than Serena did. What was going on? Finally, a strange girl from another barracks stepped forward and pulled them aside.

"Girls, that's Hiiro Yui!"

"We know! Why is everyone being so weird?" Serena whispered back to the girl.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. That's Hiiro Yui! Our hand to hand combat instructor! He's completely heartless! He doesn't cut anyone any slack and he's probably worse than Instructor Chang by ten times!" 

"What!" Serena and Molly screamed in unison. 

"Now look, you're not serious, are you?" Molly asked the girl.

"Dead serious. And you just called him by his first name! He kicked another trainee earlier for not addressing him properly! He's going to _kill_ you two, you didn't address him properly in front of an entire crowd!"

"Oh Lord!" Molly moaned. Where was their luck today? She looked around and noted Trowa and Hiiro were watching them like hawks near the entrance of the smaller cafeteria. When she turned back around, she saw the girl they had been speaking to was leaving, and Serena was still staring off into space. 

"Serena? Serena? Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, fine." The girl replied, still in a trance. Finally, the blonde shook her full head of gold and blinked three times hard. "I'm just great!" She smiled widely. Molly looked at her skeptically.

"Did you hear what that girl just said? Hello!"

"I heard perfectly well. Come on then!" She lightly tugged on Molly's arm and dragged her in the direction of Hiiro and Trowa. As they approached the two instructors, Molly gulped. Had Serena flipped and lost it, or did she just not understand what that other girl had said about Hiiro being dangerous and mean, and most likely mad at them?

"Hello gentlemen." Serena smiled widely at them. "Shall we dine?" She laughed. Trowa raised his eyebrow. He and Hiiro had both heard what the other girl had told Molly and Serena. So what did Serena have up her sleeve?

"Well boys? Don't just stand there! Come on then!" Serena's stomach growled loudly. "See? I'm hungry! Let's go!" She commenced in grabbing Hiiro's arm and tugging it with her into the cafeteria. Molly and Trowa looked at each other, then shrugged, and followed in suit. 

They all pulled up chairs at the same table as the day before, and they began eating, this time in silence. But the silence was unbearable for one of them. "Alright! Serena, say something! Don't you have anything to say about this whole ordeal?" Molly smacked her hand on the table. Serena giggled slightly at her worried friend's antics.

"I think it's funny that Hiiro slept in yesterday." Molly just stared at her blankly. As they looked each other in the eye, they both began to crack up. They were laughing so hard that Wufei yelled at them from across the room to stop, and Duo and Quatre were curious as to know what about the stoic Trowa and Hiiro had made the girls laugh so hard. Trowa and Hiiro just watched each other, then the girls, then each other once more.

Hiiro, though he was looking directly at Trowa, made sure to keep Serena in the periphery of his vision. She was more than half-way decent, he finally admitted to himself. As her face lit up with laughter, her bright smile brought an extra glimmer of life to her ocean blue eyes, and her pale face was graced with a pink flush that made her look healthy and full of exuberance. Her golden hair fell softly down around her shoulders and past her waist, half up and half down, tied back just enough to keep it out of her face. Why was she so happy? Hadn't she just heard about his exploitations with a trainee earlier? And about his cold heart? But she was sitting and laughing about his sleeping in late!

"What is so funny?" Trowa finally asked for himself and Hiiro.

"Yeah Serena, what are we laughing at?" Molly gasped.

"I personally am laughing at my stupidity. I can't believe I didn't realize Hiiro here was one of my instructors! This is too funny!"

"Why aren't you scared?" Hiiro finally asked. One simple question, spoken in monotone. Trowa Barton let lose a slight chuckle. The whole room became quiet, and everyone stared at Trowa, who usually laughed as much as Hiiro- never. Though the tall pilot was known for smirking, and an occasional smile, something had to be incredibly hilarious to actually cause such a deep reaction.

"Why would I be?" Serena answered, her eyes shining. She didn't mind this new twist at all. There was something about it that made it more exciting. Then she thought again. "Or perhaps the question is, should I be?"

"Yes."

"And why is that? Instructor Yui going to make my life a little harder?" She sarcastically pouted. Suddenly the room became smaller. Molly and Trowa were forgotten, as were the others. Just Hiiro and Serena remained in the haunted room. And though all was quiet in the brief moment of suspended time and breath. 

"Very much so." He answered.

"Oh." She breathed lightly. Pressure in the room compacted, making it hotter and harder to breathe for the both of them. "Well then. Maybe I'll lose that bet of ours."

"You will."

"Will I?" She asked smirking.

"Yes. Because I've never lost." He stood up. Grabbing his coat, he walked towards the door of the cafeteria without looking back.

"Hiiro." He stopped to hear what she had to say. "There's a first time for everything."

"Maybe." And with that he was gone, and the pressure that had intensified dissipated as suddenly as it had arisen. 

"Whoa. Was it just me, or was that really intense?" Molly whispered to Trowa.

"It wasn't just you." He answered quietly. This new form of entertainment got better each time he got Serena and Hiiro together. If he kept this up, the possibilities were endless. Then the buzzer rang, and the afternoon classes commenced.

)(

"So this is it Molly, Hiiro's class, and our last class of the day!" Serena sighed.

"I can't wait to get out of these classes!"

"Yeah. Hey, Mol, do you think Hiiro's going to follow through with his threat and make my life harder than everyone else's?"

"I don't know. From his reputation, I'd say yes. But we've seen him and know first hand that his reputation isn't all it seems. I think He might, but you never know."

"Great, just what I need."

"Don't worry too much. He likes you Serena! He can't kill you if he wants you to keep liking him!"

"Good point! Alright, let's rumble!" She clapped her hands together and rubbed them evilly.

"You're scary sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah. Deal with it!" They laughed, but stopped as Hiiro stepped into the room. 

"Pair off. Fight until I stop you." Were his only directions. He spotted Serena and Molly immediately- how could he miss them with Serena waving at him like mad, and Molly shaking her head out of embarrassment.

"Alright Molly, let's nap."

"Serena!" 

"You know you're no fun?"*

~~~**HEY**! Wow, so what did you **think** of this? I'm having so much **fun** writing this fic! It's the only thing I've been able to write with my writer's block. **REVIEWS** would be **appreciated**, cause I don't know if you all are **enjoying** it as much as I am otherwise! –Vixen~~~


	7. Easy Street Fighter Talent

Chapter Seven: Easy Street Fighter Talent

*"Tsukino! Carter!" Hiiro barked. Molly's face fell and she straightened up. Serena's face fell as well, but she remained slumped and relaxed in stance. 

"What do we say?" Molly hissed to Serena. But Serena was way ahead of her.

"Yes sir Instructor Yui?" She nodded respectfully in his direction.

"Why are you still standing there? Begin your fighting." He commanded; surprised Serena hadn't made a smart remark back towards him.

"Yes sir." Serena answered. She then turned and tugged on Molly's shirt. "Come on then, he's told us our assignment."

"Serena?" Molly questioned.

"What?"

"I don't know. I thought you really meant it when you said you were going to go take a nap." Serena just shrugged. "Well anyway, I don't know any hand to hand fighting, so I'm just not going to be of any use to anyone here. I suppose you and I will have to start from scratch?"

"Well…" Serena began. But she was cut off. 

"Miss Tsukino. I believe I gave you an order. Why have you and Miss Carter not followed through with it yet? Do you believe you are too good for my orders?" Hiiro barked. He had to be harder on them than anyone else. He needed to prove that simply because they were friends outside of the classes didn't mean he would go easy on her during class. Besides. He had a bet to win. And he always won.

"No sir. My partner has just informed me she has no fighting experience and does not know where to begin, so I cannot fight her." Serena informed him. She knew what he was doing. She knew very well what he was doing. Well. He could continue doing it all he wanted, but she was not going to let him break her. She would play along with his little game- for now.

"Really? And do you share her position in the knowledge of hand to hand combat skills?"

"No sir. I know a very few of the basics."

"Really?" Hiiro pressed. Actually, he was surprised to hear her say it. Why, he didn't know. He shouldn't have been. He already knew she had been the leader of a gang in her hometown… she must have had to have learned a few tricks sometime to get that far up. But how much could she, innocent as she was, possibly know?

"Yes sir." Serena answered. She wouldn't tell him how much she knew, not yet. She wanted to save her strength for when she really needed it.

"Very well Miss Tsukino. If you believe you know as much as you do, why don't you fight someone who is very confident in their skills? Do I have a volunteer?" He looked around at the room full of young boys. It was all boys save Serena and Molly. Finally, one stepped forward. 

"I will fight her." The boy said.

"Very well Mr. Kasha. Begin!" Hiiro let the boy have at it with Serena, and hoped he wouldn't regret this.  
"Alright then." Serena muttered under her breath. The boy was larger, but very thin. She could see his slightly defined muscles as he flexed, trying to frighten her away.

"Let's go Serena. Tell you what, I'll let you have a free hit." The boy stood and left himself open for attack.

"Don't mind if I do?" She answered, fully ready to take advantage of the boy's defenseless nature. But just as she moved to punch him, she saw his feet move. Tricky boy, he was going to take advantage of her when she got in close enough. Well then, she would have to take him down the hard way. Dropping low, she did a simple spin with her leg as she dragged it beneath the boy's feet. He fell backwards and lay flat out on the ground. Quickly standing, she lightly stepped on his chest, claiming her prize.

"Huh?" The boy on the ground grunted. He still wasn't aware of what had just happened to him.

"Serena, you totaled him! Way to go!" Molly laughed and slapped her a high five. 

"Natural talent." Hiiro mussed under his breath. As she had attacked, Hiiro had watched Serena's eyes study her opponent. She had known what to look for, she had seen his trap, looked for his own weakness, and taken the calculated risk to bring him down as easily as possible. And on top of it she had done it all with the fluid grace of a practiced professional. Not to mention her eyes had sparked with a dangerous gleam when she first decided to take on her opponent. Talent and drive. She had definite potential. For some reason, the newly found information didn't settle well with him.

"Well Instructor Yui? Have proved myself worthy sir?" She asked, unsure.

"Hnn." Just them the bell rang.

"You'll lose this time Hiiro." She said very seriously. Then she giggled and winked. "Class is over, I'm allowed to say that now. Come on Molly, I'm dying of thirst!" And two girls left, leaving Hiiro in the dust. 

"What happened to you?" Trowa asked as he stepped into the training ring where Hiiro still stood. He had been teaching his own class, so he had missed Serena's splendid show. "Was Serena her same lax self?"

"No." Hiiro replied, still in his trance.

"Huh?" Trowa answered. He had been expecting Serena to keep her nonchalant attitude. She had during his class when she had fallen asleep. Given she had still known the answer to the question he had asked her to see if she had been listening at all. Still… 

"I said no, she wasn't. She has natural talent. More than most."

"But she was polite?"

"Called me sir. Didn't stand at attention though."

"Called you sir huh? Called me that too."

"What are you planning?" But Trowa said nothing. He simply nodded in a goodbye and slipped out the door.

)(

At dinnertime Molly and Serena sat beside each other at the end of a crowded table. They had decided to eat every meal besides lunch in with the other trainees- otherwise it would look odd. But now they took time out of their busy schedule to be serious and speak to each other.

"When did you learn to fight like that?"

"It was one kick Molly. I just saw his weak spot is all."

"But it was so… practiced. Like you'd done it a thousand times before."

"Well, back home I used to have to deal with a lot of unwanted attention from guys. I had to learn a few things, for self-defense. I had a friend teach me. After she finished, she introduced me to more of her friends, and I got involved in their…" Serena paused. She searched for a delicate way to say what she was about to tell Molly. "I got involved in their crowd."

"You mean their gang."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it! You wee in a gang? That's so dangerous!"

"No! That's what everyone wants you to think. But not every gang is hell bent on killing each other. Ours just liked to… terrorize… people that mistreated us during the day. You know, people that insulted us or tried to bring our friends down. We never got in any fights with other gangs- I told my girls to stay away from that. Too much unnecessary bloodshed in that line of work."

"Your girls? You were the leader?"

"Yeah, well, we didn't really have a leader. I just came up with most of the pranks and stuff we did. I guess I was the unofficial leader of them, but it was one of those things that just happened naturally."

"That's so cool! I mean, it's horrible that you were in a gang, but the fact that you were their leader and all… what was the gang called?"

"Red Moons. Cute name, huh? My friend made it up."

"Yeah."

"But anyway. If you want, I could help you with the fighting stuff. You know, teach you a little street fighting on the side. It'll probably be helpful in class." Serena offered.

"Really? It sounds like fun… but I'm not so sure… Why don't we wait another day before I decide? I want to see how well I can do on my own first."

"Right then."

"So is that how you knew the guns Trowa was talking about in class today even though you were sleeping?"

"Yeah." Serena flushed. "I really did mean to stay awake though. It was an accident I fell asleep. I wanted to hear what your new crush had to say."

"Serena! He is not my crush!"

"Really?" She eyes her friend skeptically. 

"Yes really! And anyway, what's with you and Hiiro then? What, you all of a sudden decided you were going to be polite to him in class?"

"Contrary to your belief, I did very well in school before I came here. And I was always very polite to the teachers. Besides. If I let Hiiro get on my case, then I'll lose our bet."

"Alright. This is the third time you've mentioned that stupid bet. What are the terms?"

"Oh, very simple. Hen we were on the plane coming here, Hiiro and I made a bet. I thought the teachers would be nice and easy. He said they would be the other way around. I can't let him get to me, or he'll say he's the hard teacher. I would lose the bet."

"But what happened if you lose?"

"I have to buy him lunch for two weeks."

"Um, Serena?"

"Hmm?"

"Lunch is free here. We don't have to buy it. Or any other meal for that matter."

"What?" Serena shot up to attention. "I can't believe I didn't realize this! Oh! That's not fair!" She stood, surprising Molly.

"Where are you going Serena?"

"Come on. I need to amend this with Hiiro right now!"

"But dinner…"

"Come on!" She dragged Molly out with her. They made their way out the crowded cafeteria and over to the smaller room set up for their instructors. Serena knocked on the door politely, and they stood outside, waiting for it to be opened. Soon enough, the door cracked open, and Quatre's head appeared. 

"Hello Instructor Winner. May we please see Instructor Yui?" Serena inquired. 

"Yes, of course." He opened the door. Normally, he wouldn't have allowed this, but it seemed as though this girl and her friend had close ties with Hiiro and Trowa. And anyone that could give Hiiro the wistful look upon his face was worth keeping around- she almost made their war driven friend normal.

"Hiiro!" Serena yelled as she charged in. "Hiiro! I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Hun?" Hiiro stuttered as Serena swooped down and sat right in his lap.

"Hiiro dear, remember that bet we made on the plane?"

"Backing out?"

"Never!" She yelled enthusiastically. "But I do want to amend our bet. If you didn't notice, lunches, dinners, and breakfasts and all free here. How are we supposed to follow through with the bet?" Hiiro sat stunned. He hadn't realized that himself. Ha! This was amusing! He cracked a tiny smirk. Then a broader one, and finally a full-blown smile erupted upon his chiseled face. *


	8. Poker Faces

Chapter Eight: Poker Faces

*"She's sitting on his lap? He's smiling?" Trowa came up from behind Molly and she jumped hearing his voice so suddenly.

"I know, scary isn't it?"

"What happened to them?" He asked. 

"Serena and I were discussing the bet they made about lunches, I think you already know which one I'm talking about, and when she realized that all meals here were free, she came in to tell him. He heard and just started smiling like he is now."

"Hey Trowa!" Quatre whispered and motioned for him to join him. Molly followed.

"Yes Quatre?"

"Is Hiiro smiling?"

"Yeah! Is Hiiro smiling, or has he lost his mind again?" Duo chimed in. Trowa rolled his eyes at Duo's stupidity.

"He's smiling. I don't know why, so don't ask." Trowa answered.

"That's a first I _never_ thought I would see. Hiiro Yui smiling." Quatre joked.

"But look at Serena! She's not even fazed! She's sitting there as if he were acting completely normal! You'd never know he tried to have her beaten up in class today!"

"Hiiro what?" Quatre spat.

"He was trying to prove to everyone that their outside… 'relationship'… wouldn't interfere with the way he was going to treat her in class. That and he was trying to win that bet." Molly answered.

"But what did he do?" Trowa pressed.

"He just had some huge guy fight her. Or at least try to fight her." Molly replied.

"He said she was a natural fighter. She must have surprised him with her strength." Trowa muttered.

"Hiiro said that?" Duo gaped in surprise.

"Well, Serena knows a lot more than she's letting on. More than you could guess. She just looks so innocent that it's hard to imagine what she knows." Molly whispered.

"Well what do you think they're going to do with their bet now?" Trowa asked.

"Up the stakes of course. Serena's a poker girl… she likes the game tough and stakes high. She'll feed off of the adrenaline- if he doesn't kill her first." Molly laughed. Then she straightened her face. She had meant the comment to be taken seriously… very seriously.

"You're smiling, you must really find this humorous." Serena smiled back.

"I can't believe I didn't notice the lunch prices were non-existent. And now my comrades are never going to let me live this down."

"What, the slip up, or the smile."

"Smile."

"Then don't let them. Keep smiling, it's a great look on you."

"Glad you think so."

"So what are going to do about this bet Hiiro?"

"Change the stakes of course."

"I was thinking. Why don't we… up the anti a little? New stakes are always a wonderful challenge- and I do love a good challenge."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Not sure. How about…if I win, you get Molly and I out of one of Winner's tests and we don't have to come to one of Chang's classes."

"And if I win?"

"You get… one favor. You name it, no matter what it is, no matter how much it costs, from me."

"I don't think those stakes are very high." He teased her. He could do so much with that one favor though… wait. What the hell was he thinking? He shouldn't be wasting time making pitiful bets with an underage, gorgeous, bubbly school girl- it was wrong. It was immoral… it was making him feel good for the first time ever. He felt empowered yet weak. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Well then, you make the stakes. What did you have in mind?" She asked, picking up his fork and taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"I was going to eat those."

"They're yummy." She picked up another fork-full and placed it in front of his mouth. He opened robotically, and she fed him. 

"Hnn." He couldn't speak with his mouth full.

"The stakes Hiiro dear?" 

"If you win, no classes for you and Molly for an entire day. And you won't have to make up any tests or work. If I win, your favor and you announce to the whole school how wrong you were."

"Well, I'll announce I was wrong if you announce I was right when I win."

"Deal."

"So what's going on tonight then?" Serena asked casually. 

"Sleep."

"Nothing else? I have a whole two hours with nothing to do before lights out." She huffed.

"I'm sorry. I have all night." He smirked. 

"I'm bored!" She whined. 

"Then go play a game. I'm sure you and Molly miss tag?" He almost laughed.

"Ha, ha, har. Very funny Hiiro." She jumped out of his lap. "Molly! Where's that deck of cards? Let's play poker!"

"Yeah!" Duo laughed from the background. "Poker!"

"I think I have that deck somewhere…" Molly shuffled around in her pockets before she retrieved the box with the cards.

"Let's play. Who's in?" Serena asked as she shuffled the cards. Everyone but Wufei gathered around the table Hiiro was sitting at and watched as the petit girl began to shuffle the cards expertly. "Alright lady and gents. Five card draw, deuces wild, and we're betting with the peanuts."

"Alright!" Duo was more excited than anyone.

"Serena, is this such a good idea?" Quatre asked.

"I know it is!" She laughed.

"I'm going to warn you boys right here and now. She'll rob you blind if you don't watch it. I wouldn't suggest bluffing, and I would suggest folding if you don't have the hand to back up your words." Molly joined Serena laughing evilly. Trowa and Hiiro simply looked at each other. What had they gotten themselves into?

It was ten o'clock. No, it was nine fifty-seven. Lights out was in three minutes, and the atmosphere was thick and heavy. The table was a mess with piles of peanuts. The people had dwindled. Now only four players remained. Quatre and Molly had called it quits and were watching the game like hawks. Serena, Hiiro, Trowa, and Duo were on the last hand of the night. 

"I'll see you're five peanuts and raise you fifty." Serena told Duo.

"Fine, I'm in. I'll give you everything I have left." Duo answered. A bead of sweat formed along his brow.

"Too rich, I fold." Trowa threw his cards into the table. Hiiro simply placed his peanuts in the center without saying anything. It all came down to this, this last and final moment when they revealed their hands.

"Any last bets?" Duo asked, looking around to make sure nothing was unfinished. Serena stopped. This was it. 

"Yes. I raise you one more peanut." She said. 

"Ahh…" Duo threw his cards down. "I'm out of peanuts. I fold."

"I fold." Hiiro threw his cards down. He had more peanuts, but the way Serena was going, she had to have a royal flush. That would beat his straight flush easily. It wasn't worth it.

"Well then I guess I win!" Serena jumped up and began raking all the peanuts in the center of the table towards herself. 

"Wait!" Duo cried. "Don't we ever get to see your hand? I mean, the way you were going, you had to have had a royal flush!"

"You want to see my cards? Alright, here you go!" Serena picked up her cards and flashed them in the boys' direction. 

"What? You're joking me! No!" Duo fell to the ground sobbing. In her hand Serena held the Ace of hearts, five of spades, three of clubs, seven of clubs, and jack of diamonds. In other words, she had _nothing_.

"That's what I like to call high stakes bluffing. But don't feel bad Duo, it happens to the best of them. I never lose."

"There's a first time for everything." Hiiro stated from behind her. Serena jumped. 

"Jeez you scared me. Don't _do_ that!" 

"Sorry." He smirked.

"And I know there's a first time. I just haven't been there yet."

"But you will get there. Just as you will lose our bet."

"I don't think so. You're delusional. When was your last CAT scan Hiiro?"

"Three months ago."

"Then the machinery was broken. Go back in dear."

"Only if you go with me and hold my hand." He joked. She laughed, and picked up the bag of peanuts she had won.

"We need to get back, lights out is in thirty seconds." She said.

"And Serena knows I hate being late." Molly interjected.

"But I still don't know why!" They both laughed. Then they said their good nights to their new friends, their instructors, and left in high spirits. But after they left, the questioning began.

"So Hiiro. Serena. There something going on with her buddy?" Duo broke the ice.

"No."

"You were smiling. You never smile." Quatre pointed out.

"It was funny."

"What was?" Duo asked.

"The bet." 

"What bet?" Quatre went on. But Hiiro refused to answer the question. So Trowa did it for him.

"The bet that says the instructors here are easy and nice. Serena thinks we'll be nice and go easy. Hiiro told her we were going to make her life a living hell. The stakes were buying each other lunch."

"But lunch is free here?" Duo scratched him head.

"That was what was funny." Trowa replied. "So what are the new bet stakes?" He went on to ask Hiiro.

"If she wins, she and Molly get out of class for a whole day, and have no make-up work or tests. And I have to announce to the whole school she was right. But _when_ I win, I get one free favor, whatever it is, however much it costs, and she admits she was wrong in front of everyone."

"So Molly was right, you did up the stakes."

"No, she upped them. I just went along for the ride."

"Hiiro, it seems like you're on for more than a little ride. You're stuck on a roller coaster, and it's one that won't be stopping anytime soon." Trowa said with finalization in his voice. Quatre and Duo sniggered, but Hiiro simply stood. 

"What roller coaster?" They only laughed harder at their friend, it seemed he would never catch on. *


	9. The Tough Get Rough

Chapter Nine: The Tough Get Rough

*As the weeks went on, the girls found themselves having more and more fun. They practically ruled the roost, as it went. While they stilled followed rules, it was hard not to have fun when they knew that classes and grading had become harder just for them. They assumed that one way or another their other three instructors had learned of the 'bet', and had since then made twice the effort to make the girls' life a living hell. Still, with all the pressure to succeed, Serena had had to talk Molly into not worrying, while she herself had more problems than she had first thought.

"Don't worry. They're testing us."

"But Serena, I can't keep up in Chang's weapon's class! There's no way with all those different types of guns to memorize!"

"But Trowa already went through all those when he was talking about bullets wounds in first aid Molly! Remember?" Molly though for a moment, and then nodded.

"Actually, I do remember that! He was smirking when talking about the hand guns… and then he kind of had this funny upturned frown on his face when talking about the rifles…"

"Ok Molly. Not only does this prove you are obsessed with poor Trowa, but that you _can_ keep up in Chang's class."

"Well, fine." She blushed. "But can you keep up with Winner in math?" Serena stopped.

"No. Not really." She whispered. Molly watched her friend's expression fall and immediately thought she needed to fix it.

"But don't worry Serena. I can keep up just fine. I'll help you if you help me in piloting and hand to hand!"

"Molly, piloting is easy! You _know_ Maxwell wants us to win that bet, so he's letting us skate! You really couldn't tell?"

"No! It seemed like it's gotten harder lately!"

"If anything, it's just the opposite! But don't worry. If you want, I can still help you out in it."

"Yeah! Thanks Serena. It looks like between the two of us, you might win your bet."

"The only thing I'm worried about is Hiiro."

"But Serena, you've beaten every single person in that class during spars! How can you say that?" Serena sighed at her friend's question. Then everything she had built up inside her mind just began to tumble out in one massive jumble of words

"Because Molly. Every time I beat another person, or do something just right, Hiiro's eyes go all dark and he glares at me. I've never actually seen the glare, but I can just tell it's there. I think I make him angry when I do things right. Do you think he doesn't want to be my friend any more, and that all he wants to do is win this stupid bet?"

"No, not in the least! I've never seen him glare at you- well, maybe once. But that was it. I think he just wants to push you to being your best, and when you're already so good, it makes it difficult for him."

"But Molly. He was really mad at me that day I gave that boy the black eye and broke his nose. And I didn't even mean to do that- it was an accident! I couldn't help it if the boy got in the way of the fight! Besides, he jumped in without being told to!"

"Serena, one more blow and you would have knocked your opponent out for good! He had to jump in, or else you wouldn't have stopped!" 

"Well, I didn't mean to! I had just had a really bad morning with Winner breathing down my neck, and then Chang with his damned 'women are weak' speech… so what if I over did it a bit?"

"Hiiro was mad because you lost your temper. He told us all so after you went to the hospital wing to get patched up. He said that no matter what was happening in life, taking anger out on someone was not the answer. He said even in a fight with an enemy, keeping your temper could mean the difference between a good move and a mistake that would get you killed. Killed Serena!"

"Well…" She stuttered for a moment. "How would he have known I was having a bad day anyway?"

"I don't know. Christ, I thought you two had some kind of mind bond the way you always read each other."

"Some mind bond. He's mad at me for being too good in his class. He's mad that I might win the bet. And now I'm going to lose him as a friend because of it."

"Why don't you call the bet off then?"

"Come on Molly, you should know me better than that! I have too much pride to do that."

"Then let him win."

"Still makes me look bad. No. I'll just have to wait and let things play out as they're going to I suppose."

"Well then. If we're going to let things 'play out', why don't we still ace all of the classes!" Molly chirped cheerfully. Serena smiled again… but somehow her pretty blue eyes didn't quite sparkle as usual.

"You got it girl, let's rip them up!" Just as they finished they're declaration, the lunch buzzer rang and they had to get to their battle tactics class with Winner.

)(

"…Anyone know what to do when you're in an emergency situation and your comrade needs a blood transfusion? How would you know what his blood type is and what would you do once you did know?" Trowa finished his question. It looked like the only people that were awake in his class were Serena and Molly. This was a life saving technique, and these bumbling students were never going to learn it if they couldn't stay awake. 

Trowa was not surprised that Serena and Molly were awake, that was to be expected. They both knew that to win the bet Serena had made they needed to be prepared and awake in every class every day, no exception. If they fell asleep, it would be admitting they were too tired to go on, and therefore that the teachers were harder than they had thought. So far they had done a wonderful job of it too. 

But lately, Serena had seemed more distracted than normal. She would wistfully gaze out the window, with a frown gracing her lovely face. Her hair wasn't nearly as perfect as it always was, her clothes not as pressed, and her eyes not as shiny. No, in fact, her eyes were the color of a dull blue, like the sky on slightly overcast days. Her focus had been wretched, and her attitude less than her normal perky cheerfulness. Trowa knew all of this was not from being tired; otherwise she would be sleeping in class like everyone else. No, there was something bothering her, something very, very, big.

"Miss Tsukino?" Trowa called on Serena to answer his question. After all, she was one of the only ones awake, and he needed to see if she had been paying attention at all.

"Hmm?" She blinked and looked at Trowa. "I'm sorry sir. What was the question?"

"What do you do in an emergency situation and a comrade needs a blood transfusion? How do you know his blood type and what do you do once you know?"

"You don't need to know his blood type. Mix a little of his blood with your own to see if it's compatible. If it isn't, it will chunk up. If it is, then it will remain watery. Then you can transfuse the man with your blood."

"Very nice." Trowa mussed. She never paid attention, but always knew the answer. It almost drove him mad. If he could be driven mad that was.

"And Molly, can you please show me the proper way to bandage a hemorrhaging wound?" Trowa asked.

"Yes Sir." She paused. "On you?"

"Yes, on me. No one else is awake. I might as well be teaching just the two of you privately." He finished the comment under his breath. But both Serena and Molly heard him and grinned, although Molly had a slight rouge tinge to her pale cheeks. 

"Alright then Sir." With that, Molly stood from he seat and walked over to Trowa.

"You can call me Trowa while it's just the two of you."

"Right." She blushed again. "Well. First I need the cloth bandage. I'll tie a semi tight truncate to staunch the blood flow." She tied a light bandage around Trowa's arm, right above where his fake wound was supposed to be. As she touched his arm, she blushed deeper than before. "Then I'll begin to wrap the wound, making sure to pack a lot of gauze just beneath the first layer of the bandage." 

"Good." Trowa muttered as he watched Molly work. Now he began to feel a little lightheaded. Molly's touch tickled. But as far as he knew, he wasn't the least bit ticklish. Something must be wrong with him. He would have to ask Quatre later if he could find anything wrong with him.

"After that, I continue to wrap the arm tightly with the bandage until I feel I have sufficiently covered the wound. Then I tie it off, and I'm done."

"Very good." Trowa whispered.

"Thank you Trowa." Molly blushed. This time Trowa's eyes caught the coloring and widened. Oh. _Oh_! With the new knowledge Trowa had gathered, her sent Molly back to her seat, he himself blushing. 

As the last classes of the day ended, Trowa went to find Hiiro. He walked in on a familiar sight. Hiiro was staring into space. Again. The first time Trowa had caught Hiiro as he was, he had been mildly shocked. But now, after every class ended, Hiiro seemed to be the same way- stuck in a daze. But today seemed different for some reason.

"Hiiro." Trowa greeted him.

"She's not normal."

"She never has been." Trowa smirked. Hiiro was only just now noticing that Serena was special? His friend was slower than he had first thought.

"No. She is not her usual abnormal self." Hiiro clarified.

"She isn't as… upbeat, no."

"She's mad at me."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"Do something?"

"No."

"Harder class than usual?"

"No."

"Said something?"

"No."

"Hiiro. Explain in greater depth what make you believe she is angered with you."

"Her entire appearance. Hair, messy. Clothes, wrinkled. Eyes, dull. Smile, non-existent. And she has more frustration than usual while fighting."

"I've noticed her appearance too. She daydreams in class with a frown on her face. She hasn't smiled once in a week."

"Why?" Hiiro just didn't understand. Why was Serena shutting herself off? Why was she becoming so cold? And it wasn't only that, but she was giving him glares during class, he could just feel her eyes burning into his back. Whatever was making her angry was his fault; that much he was certain of.

"I don't know why. But you can ask her now, it's dinner time."

"She's eating with us?"

"She and Molly _always_ eats dinner with us." Trowa began walking away. Hiiro simply followed. Well. Whatever went on tonight, it was going to be loud- that much was for certain. *

~~~Right, I have an author's note here: Right. I think people like this fic. So for all of you who do and review all the time, THANK YOU- Esp. you Angellight88! Mail me! I have the next ch of Cry for the Dream for you!~~~ -Vixen


	10. Don't Take Faults to Heart

WARNING: DARK CONTENT 

Chapter Ten: Don't Take Faults to Heart

*"I just don't know Serena. I mean, aren't we… expected to show now?" Molly asked uncertainly.

"No, not in the least! We don't have any obligation to 'show' as you put it."

"But don't you, well, you know, feel guilty?"

"Why should I?"

"Because!" Molly cried out in frustration. 

"Look Molls. I see what you mean, but honestly, I just can't go. So I have an idea. It's obvious that you want to go, so just go."

"That's your idea?"

"Yeah. Something wrong with it?"

"Gee, you think?" Molly was beginning to be a little more sarcastic as this conversation deepened. Lately Serena had been such a spas, and now with the lame ideas? Something was bothering her friend for sure. She just didn't know what, or where to begin.

"I really can't see a problem with my idea Molly. You want to go, you go. I don't want to go, I stay. It's simple."

"It isn't so simple! I can't just go without you! It's weird… just really weird!"

"Molly, it's dinner, not a blind date. Trowa will be there. And if worse comes to worse, you can always converse with Duo or Quatre."

"Um, Serena, what about Hiiro?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he usually sits closer than Duo or Qua… I know!" Molly gasped. Serena looked at her startled. 

"You know what?"

"Why you don't want to go! This has something to do with Hiiro, doesn't it? Doesn't it! Serena, you can't avoid him forever. He's your friend for crying out loud!"

"Was. Molly, did you see those dirty looks he was tossing my way during class? I know he hates me. I don't want to go anywhere near him. Just go to dinner without me, it's not hard!"

"No way. You have to face this sooner or later, and for my sanity, it has to be sooner. Just ask him what's up tonight. Come on, I'll be with you, backing you the whole way." Serena shook her head.

"Nope, not interested."

"Well, tough luck Serena. You're coming, and that's that!" With that, Molly grabbed Serena's wrist and tugged at her hard, pulling her with her. Serena, being caught off guard, allowed Molly to drag her to the door of the mess hall. Then she put her foot down. 

"Molly, I don't want to do this. I just want to…"

"Hello girls! A little later tonight hmm?" Quatre's smiling face popped out or the door. "Sorry. We heard Molly's voice and I assumed you were locked out." He explained.

"Oh, yes, thanks Quatre!" Molly beamed. "Come _on_ Serena!" She smiled evilly, and then pushed Serena in. Serena, being the stronger of the two, caught herself in the doorway and refused to go in.

"No. Molly!" She hissed. Things were not going her way. She just couldn't face Hiiro! Even with all of her smart-alec attitude and style, Serena had never been good with confrontation. She usually ended up either lying or fighting. This could no bode well for the future of the night. No, she did not want to do this right now!

"Serena, Molly!" Duo yelled. "Hey girls! Come on Serena, we won't bite!" Duo grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her in, paying no mind to her resistance. And as much as she kicked and screamed, Duo was still stronger. Duo roughly plopped Serena down atop her usual table, right in between Hiiro and Trowa. 

"Hello Serena, Molly. Late?" Trowa blurted out. He was at a loss, with Duo practically pinning Serena down to the table beside him. It just was such a weird scene.

"Hey Trowa. Yeah, but only because of a certain blonde." Molly smiled evilly.

"Molly. One more word, and you'll find out how much I learned in that gang of mine." Serena threatened darkly. But Molly just waved her off.

"Serena, you wouldn't hurt a fly." Duo laughed and let go of Serena.

"You're right. But the fly wouldn't do anything. I might hurt a person who did." She glared. See! Confrontation always brought out her worst moods. Here she was, threatening her best friend now. God she was a bad person.

"Anger is one emotion that will get you no where." Hiiro spoke up. He couldn't understand where all of her hatred was coming from. Was it his fault? Was he the cause of her sour mood? He didn't think he could stand it if he was the one to put the frown on her face instead of the stunning smile she usually wore.

"How would you know? You don't seem to have much of any emotion to go on." Serena spat bitterly. The room went silent. It was the first time Serena had said _anything_ remotely cruel to Hiiro. She had always teased him, but this was different. She had meant her words this time. 

Hiiro opened his mouth to speak, but found no words to say. So she was mad at him, this confirmed it. But _why_? "Serena…" He finally stuttered out. "You're right, I don't."

"Well then. Don't go giving me the typical 'glare' when you have nothing to back it up."

"Glare?" Duo asked, eyes wide. Hiiro _never_ glared at Serena- it was forbidden, it was a sin that _no_ one could get away with, much less Hiiro himself.

"Yes, glare. Just as he's been doing the last week during class every time I do something right! And I'm sick of it. You think you're so tough, Instructor Yui? Let me tell you something, you don't have anything on me." 

"I glared once. When you beat a boy within an inch of his life."

"I had a bad day." Serena defended herself.

"No excuse. Killing an innocent because of your rage is in-acceptable."

"I didn't kill him, I severely maimed him. There's a difference."

"Not in class."

"Really? We were told to fight. If he didn't think he could take me, why did he try? We were only doing as told by our Instructor."

"You were told to spar, not fight to the death."

"It wasn't to the death. I would have stopped if that other kid hadn't jumped in. Then I had to take out them both."

"In a blind rage."

"What do you expect? What with Quatre breathing down my fricking neck with his stupid math and Wufei and his damned 'women are insufferable and weak' speeches?"

"If you can't handle it…"

"Oh, I can handle it. I can handle it just fine. How can you handle it? Can you take the pain Yui?"

"No pain, no gain." Hiiro smirked. 

"Really?" Serena sat in silence for a moment. Tension rose ten fold in the room. The air was so thick and heavy that it seemed to add five extra pounds to the shoulders of everyone witnessing the high-staked argument between the star-crossed children. It became hard to breathe, no one wanted to move and disturb the scene that play before them. Then the silence broke, but not with sound.

Serena's hand ever so slowly began to move towards the table. As she reached the napkin, she bypassed it. She bypassed the fork and spoon, and then the plate of food. Her hand slowly crept all the way to the knife, and when she had a firm grasp on it, she brought it towards her.

"No pain, no gain, right Hiiro?" And she carefully slit her arm, between her wrist and her elbow. Molly gasped. As she made the incision, her red blood welled and then began to trickle from the thin slice. The thick rivulet soon poured down her arm, and dripped to her legs and the table below her. "I suppose now I have the pain. Where's my gain?" She smirked.

"Damnit!" Hiiro swore. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled. Pushing Trowa and Molly out of the way, he grabbed Serena's hand and the closest napkin. Holding the cloth to her gash, he glared darkly at her. "Why did you do that?"

"You told me no pain no gain. I just tried to take a short cut is all." 

"Suicide is not pain for gain, it's a coward's way out!"

"Suicide. Suicide? Suicide!" Serena screamed as she realized what Hiiro was saying to her. "This was not a suicide attempt. As much as I hate my life, I would never do that. I was merely hoping to prove a point!"

"A point by slitting your wrist?"

"By giving myself a tiny cut."

"It's not tiny, and you've proved nothing."

"I proved you wrong. I have pain, but no gain."

"Then maybe that's you're gain, that you've proved me wrong. So you've really proved me right." Hiiro answered. Serena sat with her mouth in the shape of an 'o'. 

"Whatever." She finally responded. "My arm hurts like hell Hiiro." She smiled.

"Serves you right."

"Make the pain go away?" He could see her eyes glaze over, but her voice never faltered, and her smiled never fell. Hiiro nodded, then gathered her in a gentle hug. Though she was unable to hug back in the position they were in, he felt her lean in towards him. When he pulled away, he decided enough was enough. 

"Trowa. Take her and Molly back to their barracks. Make sure you tend to that wound properly." He said gruffly. No girl was going to make him soft.

"Yeah, sure Hiiro." Serena watched Hiiro turn and leave, but said nothing. Confrontations always ended poorly, after all. But for some reason, this one didn't feel resolved as the others usually did.

"Serena? Can you walk?" Trowa was asking her.

"Yeah, I'm not an invalid, I'm fine. Doesn't even sting." She smiled widely, but knew in her heart it was a lie. She stung all right, but nowhere near her cut. It hurt more in her chest, where she could feel a heavy pressure beginning to weigh down upon her heart.

Serena allowed Molly and Trowa to escort her back to their barracks. She let them scold her and make a huge fuss over her. She let Molly deal out a deck of Go Fish to show there were no hard feelings between them, and she let the others all eye her warily, none of them too sure what had happened, or why Trowa and Molly were so worried over her. She let everything happen easily. And then she let the lights go out. 

Two hours later, Serena sat up in her bed. Sleep wasn't coming tonight. Her goddamned heart ached too much for sleep. She tried taking a sip of water from the cup Molly had left for her earlier. It didn't help. She tried counting sheep. Nothing. Then she tried to stay awake, and though trying to stay up usually knocked her out faster than anything, it didn't work tonight. Finally, she sat up and swung her bare feet over the edge of the bed. She knew what she had to do to be at peace with herself. Grabbing nothing but her locket, she looked around the room.

"No." She spun around to see Trowa sitting against the door to his room.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Later. My answer's still no."

"Trowa…."

"No."

"Hear me out. I need to do this. Please? I have to."

"Why?"

"That's the crazy thing. I don't know why. Please?"

"You owe me."*


	11. Confrontation and Warmth

Chapter Eleven: Confrontation and Warmth 

*With Trowa's permission, Serena quietly slipped out the door of the barracks. The night air enveloped her and a cool breeze energized her. She felt more alive than she had in days. Lately she had been trapped in a slump, going nowhere, doing nothing. Life had seemed boring and ordinary, as if nothing she did could give her enough of a high to care what was going on. But there was something about the night air that completely rejuvenated her. 

She easily slipped past Duo's cabin, and then Quatre's cabin. Wufei's cabin was next, and Serena went as quickly and quietly past his as possible. Carefully she approached the last barrack house, and soon she stood right on the porch. But she hesitated to go in. Instead of finishing what she had come to do, she took a seat on the railing outside of the house.

"He let you out?" Serena jumped slightly, then eased. She had, after all, been expecting him to know she was there.

"I owe him a favor for it."

"He'll never take you up on it."

"Well, if he does then he'll get it."

"Serena. Why are you here?" Hiiro finally got up the courage to ask. He had expected her- that much had been easy. But why, he had no idea. He still didn't quite understand their fight earlier. 

"I don't know. I'm really bad with confrontation usually."

"You did fine earlier." Hiiro smirked. She had been dazzling in her rage- her eyes had sparkled with a velvet fire, her golden hair had glimmered brightly as it tumbled when she moved, and her face had been flushed, giving her the overall image of a deity, not a woman. It had almost been worthwhile to make her angry. Almost. That cut though, it hadn't been worth the cut.

"Well, it still ended up with me and pain."

"Your arm still hurt?" Hiiro asked in concern.

"Yeah, but don't worry too much. After all, I deserve it, serves me right."

"I didn't mean that when I said it." Hiiro sighed in apology. His words must have cut deeper into her than he had first realized. First to turn her to self-mutilation, then to depleting her self-confidence. He felt like a fool for letting something so precious be harmed so much.

"Hiiro, you did mean it, and you were right. So I made a mistake. It isn't my first you know, and won't be my last."

"No, I wasn't right. You don't deserve it. You're here to stay safe and learn respect, not go back to gang life."

"What do you mean?" Serena's eyes opened wide. How could Hiiro know she had been in a gang? The only one she had told was Molly, and Molly had promised to keep quiet.

"You would have been happier with the Red Moons, I know. But this place is supposed to keep you from getting into more trouble with them, not force you into hurting yourself." Hiiro answered.

This was why he felt guilty he realized. Because she had been sent here to take her out of the forced lifestyle of the gangs. But now she was still fighting like a gangster, still stuck in the mindset of having to be the toughest around. The cut was proof of that. She had hurt herself to prove to him she could take the pain, to prove she was from the stronger gang. 

He was pushing her to the same path she had been sent to get away from, and that was why he felt bad. She shouldn't be a part of any fighting at all. Serena should remain innocent, clean, pure. And he was mucking her up worse than before. He had to tell her.

"Hiiro, how do you know about the Red Moons?" Serena's eyes narrowed. She didn't like where this was headed.

"When I met you on the plane, I had been in Tokyo for a matter of days. I had been called in on assignment for the Preventers. They needed someone with good tracking skills to find out who was doing al of the vandalism in the city. They knew which gang it was, but didn't know who was part of it."

"You're the one that called my father and told him about he finger prints!" Serena gasped.

"It was my job."

"You ruined me! My entire gang was dissipated! Rei's grandfather sent her to China! Lita was taken to foster home because she wasn't eighteen! Mina was sent back to London to live with her father there, and she hates him! And what about Ami? Her mother sent her abroad to Germany! Germany! She doesn't speak German! You totaled us! And me. Look at me. I was sent here, to a damn military boot camp for trying to get back at people who had been rude to us for our whole lives! You destroyed anything good I had, including my relationship with my father, and now you just blurt it out? What, were you trying to befriend me so I wouldn't be angry with you? Did you honestly think I wouldn't care? Look at me now! Look at me!"

"Yes, look at you! You were falling between the cracks! You were between a child delinquent and an angel! So I turned you in damnit. So I cared enough to want you to get help. Other gang leaders get sent to prison for three to five years, but I couldn't send you. Damnit! I felt like you should be given a second chance, like you were something more than the others. So I told your father to set the punishment. I didn't know he would send you to a military camp! I didn't know I would meet you on the plane! But your damn smile, and your cheerfulness, it made me care. I haven't cared about anyone, ever, since before I can remember. So yes, I destroyed you! Yes, I split apart your gang! But never once did I do it to intentionally hurt you!" Hiiro finished. He hadn't raised his voice while speaking, but his eyes had held so much pent up passion and rage in them that Serena had melted back as if he had.

"Hiiro. You still destroyed my life. Everything I knew has been taken away and re-arranged. And now you think you did it for my sake?"

"Yes." He watched as she fingered the small silver locket that hung around her neck.

"You're highly mistaken. None of this can be good for me." Serena stood from her seat and crossed her arms. Her long golden hair tumbled down in torrents over her shoulders as she made the movement, and Hiiro's hands ached to run through it. But he had to get this through her head first.

"Really?"

"Yes really! Let me tell you something, _damnit_! I was getting straight A's. I was pulling ten community service hours a month. I had a part time job at the pet store, I did my chores, and I was never late for my curfew, not once. My friends and I hung out together on weekends. So what if we got into a little trouble? Compared to what others did, we were nothing!"

"That's why you were let off the hook Serena. Don't you see? You had good upbringings; you just need to be re-taught your morals in a stricter environment."

"Damn you Yui! I don't need anything from you and your stricter environment. I thought you were my friend, but you can't even be proud of me when I do something right in your class! You glare at me behind my back!"

"No. I frown. And I do because you're a natural fighter."

"So?"

"I don't want you fighting."

"What?" She whispered. She couldn't believe he had just said that. Sitting back down on the railing, she waited for her racing heart and breath to slow before she could begin again. "What Hiiro?"

"I frown because I don't want you fighting." Hiiro ran his had through his hair and sat down besides Serena on the wooden railing. "You don't need to fight. You're so innocent and pure… you don't deserve to have to fight. You shouldn't have to."

"Because you think I'm too weak to defend myself? Is that it?"  
"No. Because I don't like the thought of you fighting. Damnit, I don't know why I think that. Like you said, I don't have many emotions to go on. I just don't like it, end."

"What else am I supposed to do Hiiro? I'm already a fighter; I have been since I was ten. I can't just change."

"I don't want you to."

"Wait. So you don't want me to fight, but I already fight and you don't want me to change?"

"I don't want you to fight unless it's necessary. If you have anger, there are others ways to express it."

"Like what?"

"Like arguing."

"I told you, I'm not good at confrontation. It's easier to be the crud out of someone than it is to argue with them."

"But it doesn't resolve the problem."

"Yes it does. Then the other guy just stays away from me. Problem solved."

"Serena."

"Yeah." Silence befell them.

"Angry?" Hiiro broke the silence.

"I don't know. Maybe." Serena shook her head. "I'm cold."

"You're not wearing many clothes." And it was true, Serena realized. She probably should have gotten dressed before she had come over, but she had thought she would be out long in her nightclothes. The tiny blue tank top and thin flannel pants weren't doing much to keep warmth in.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go back."

"Why?"

"Because I'm cold Hiiro!" She sighed and rolled her eyes. He smirked and put his arm around her shoulders. Pulling her in closer, he leaned back against the pole of the railing and just sat as they were. Serena leaned back and laid her head against Hiiro's chest. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just watching the stars in the black night sky. When they finally moved from their position, it was not by their choice. 

"Yui!" Wufei yelled. He had seen Hiiro's back from his cabin, but couldn't understand why he was just sitting. What he couldn't see was Serena's tiny form nestled in front of Hiiro.

"Don't move." Hiiro whispered to Serena. "Hnn." He grunted louder in response to Wufei.

"Yui, it's time to wake up the trainees!"

"Hnn."

"Don't just sit there!"

"Hnn." Serena could hear Wufei sigh, but when Hiiro shifted, she knew he was gone.

"Some soldier." Serena sarcastically groaned as she stood and stretched. Hiiro followed her.

"He's an excellent soldier."

"Is he? And what of his lovely justice filled rants? Or his hatred for girls? Does he leave those behind during the battles?"

"Not the justice speeches. But his standards help to set the rest of ours. He knows what he's speaking about."

"Well. One day I might tune him in, just to prove you wrong." Hiiro frowned, and she giggled slightly. "Chill Hiiro!" At that he did relax.

"Go back to Trowa."

"Yes sir!" She mock saluted and winked. Then she turned around to sneak back to Trowa's.

"And Serena. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you in class today."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."*

~~~ One of my sweet reviewers once pointed out I always do something with Serena being cold and Hiiro giving her his jacket or something. Well, you were right, I do! So this is dedicated to you! –Vixen ~~~


	12. The Challenge Arises

Chapter Twelve: The Challenge Arises 

*"Serena! Where were you? I woke up and you weren't here!" Molly rushed Serena as soon as she saw her.

"Don't worry Molls. I just went on a little visit is all. No harm done!"

"A visit? In the middle of the night? Are you crazy? How did you get past Trowa?"

"No, I'm not nuts. In fact, I'm saner than you at the moment. Molly, come on, this is Trowa we're talking about. Do you honestly think I could get past him?"

"No. No one can get by Trowa."

"Glad you have so much confidence in me Molly." Trowa came up from behind both of them, causing them to jump when he spoke.

"Don't _do_ that!" They yelled together. The whole cabin went quiet, and the rest of the trainees looked at them oddly for a moment. Then everyone went back to work as if it hadn't happened. 

"My apologies. Did you and Hiiro speak then?" He asked.

"Actually, it was more like he spoke and I yelled. But yeah, we spoke. That guy is awesome, really, he is. But I don't get him! I mean, I stood there and screamed my head off at him, and all he did was let me talk, and then he answered back. He didn't yell while doing it either."

"Was he angry?" Trowa asked. It would be like Hiiro to glare if he was angry, and not speak at all. But Serena claimed Hiiro spoke to her.

"Well, not at first. But when he started this long speech, I could see he was mad. It wasn't his voice, because he never raised it. It was more his eyes. They just… I don't know how to describe it. He has empty eyes most of the time. But last night, his eyes were so expressive, so full of fervor…"

"Serena, are you feeling alright?" Molly asked as Serena's eyes glazed over and she choked up. 

"He was really worried about me Molly. I feel so guilty for yelling so much at him…"

"I'm sure he understands Serena. Don't worry so much." Molly gave her friend a hug, but gave Trowa a significant look over Serena's shoulder. Trowa nodded in response.

"Look." Serena pulled away. "I have to get dressed, and I'm going to have a long day trying to stay awake if I don't get a shower. I'm fine." Serena promised her friends one last time before she walked off to get a change of clothes.

"Wonder what happened last night between them." Molly said.

"Hiiro won't say much about it when I ask him his version."

"He doesn't seem like the type to talk much. But she said last night he…"

"I know. Talking isn't Hiiro's style. He prefers to stay unattached, for business purposes. But I think something about Serena has him hooked."

"What do you mean? I mean, I know what you mean, but still…"

"Hiiro's the reason she was sent here, to the military school. He was the one who turned her and her gang in."

"What?" Molly gasped.

"But he knew who had done it the first day he got there. He spent extra time on the assignment for no reason. Except that he got to trail Serena around for a few days. And now he's her friend. He doesn't make attachments like this."

"I know, you already said that. But if he doesn't usually make attachments, what does that mean about him and Serena?"

"I don't know."

"And that's what you meant when you said he's hooked to Serena. Figures she'd get a cute guy." Molly blushed and Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm not cute?" He asked. Bad choice. Why did his mouth decided to run away from him now of all times?

"No…" Molly blushed. Had Trowa really just said that to her? Well, she was going to take full advantage of it while she could. "If anything Trowa, you're twice as cute. But don't worry, I won't let Hiiro know. It might hurt his feelings."

"So glad you feel that way." They both blushed considerably, but managed to smile shyly at each other as well. So both sides knew attraction had been established. This was certainly interesting. The buzzer rang, and Serena swept back into the room.

"Breakfast time! Come on Molly!"

"Molly, actually, is joining me for breakfast." Trowa broke Serena's chatter. He hoped this was a good thing to do.

"Great! That means we can…"

"Just Molly." Trowa blushed. So did Molly. But she didn't mind quite so much any more.

"Oh. Oh! Hey, hey! When did this happen?" Serena yelled. "Why didn't I hear about this first Molly?" 

"Serena!" Molly blushed harder, but Serena just waved her off. 

"Go on you two, and have fun on your _date_!" 

"Serena!" Were the last words she heard as she walked out the door, leaving Molly and Trowa standing alone in the barracks. She stopped. Hmm… she could do _so_ much with that information. But then, that would spoil Molly and Trowa's fun. She wouldn't do that. Besides. Neither would do anything of the sort, they were too prim. Trowa, prim! And Serena's mind wandered much in the same fashion throughout the rest of breakfast. 

)(

"God this class is boring!" Serena moaned to Molly as they sat through another of Winner's long-winded speeches on history. 

"Tell me about it. I'm so board I could puke just to get out of it!" Molly whispered back.

"Great idea! Let's fake sick and get out of here!" Serena grinned evilly. 

"Serena." Molly shook her full head of red hair. "If we did that, they would suspect. I mean both of us sick at the same time? Come on!"

"Sorry. Just trying to pass the time!" Just then the door opened. In stepped Lady Une, the director of the entire academy. Behind her stepped in another woman with long honey colored blonde hair and gray eyes that neither Serena nor Molly recognized right away. Then they quickly realized who they were watching. Their jaws dropped.

"Class." Quatre began. "This is Lady Une, as you may remember from orientation day, and this is Relena Darlian, our Vice Foreign Minister. Today Ms. Darlian is going to give a lecture on pacifism and its strong and weak points. Please give her your full attention and respect."

"Thank you Quatre." Relena began. "Today I'm here on behalf of peace. My goal is not to convert you to pacifism, merely to teach you the definition, a few of the guild lines, and then the pros and cons of being a pacifist. Before I begin, I feel I should mention that yes, while I do lean a great deal towards pacifism; I am not a complete pacifist. Now…" And Relena went on.

"Didn't Quatre already cover this?" Molly asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, three days ago. So Molly, tell me about your date with Trowa." 

"Serena!" Molly blushed. "It wasn't a date! It was breakfast between friends."

"Minus the third wheel, aka moi. So spill!" Serena squealed.

"It was breakfast, nothing more, nothing less." 

"Molly, breakfast is only the starting point for you two. Soon it will be lunch, and then dinner, and before I know it, I'll be a godmother! The horror!" Molly stifled a giggle, but Serena's eyes darkened. "Molly. I know you like Trowa, but I hope it's not only his looks you're out for."

"Serena! How can you even say that?" Molly gasped. But the glare she got from Serena made her go on. "At first, it was just his looks. But after breakfast, I have to say, Trowa has more than his looks going for him. He's very quiet, but once you get him going, he's really funny, and can be very philosophical. He's got this whole theory about clowns… I laughed so hard I cried."

"Well then, you bring the dress, I'll bring the rice, and we'll have ourselves a wedding!" Serena cried out cheerfully.

"Ms. Tsukino!" Relena focused her attention straight on Serena. Molly sunk under her chair, and Serena squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yes mame?"

"Is there something more worthwhile going on that the rest of the class should be aware of?"

"No mame."

"Then please remain silent as I continue my speech. Thank you." And Relena continued. Serena breathed a sigh of relief. Quatre usually just let her and Molly chat, knowing they were probably paying better attention than the others in the class while doing it. But now that Relena had yelled at her for it, she decided she didn't like her too much.

"Serena, that was close!" Molly breathed.

"For me. You were over looked!" Serena smirked. 

"Yeah well, I'm lucky like that."

"Whatever. Now I have miss free love and peace on my back. What else can go wrong today?" The door opened again. In walked someone Serena and Molly had least been expecting.

"Hiiro!" Relena squealed. "What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in, and sit down! How are you dear?" The majority of the class looked in Serena's direction for some kind of reaction to the scene playing out before them, but were disappointed by no response.

"I was told you wanted to see me?" He stated coolly. His peripheral vision caught a lovely sight. Serena was sitting in the last row beside Molly, her chin propped on her hand just so. It made her look very innocent, but the funny smirk she was wearing across her full lips contradicted the entire image. 

"Yes. I wanted to ask you about security, but I'm lecturing at the moment. Can I speak to you when I'm done?" Hiiro nodded. "Wonderful! You can stay for the rest of my speech, right?" Hiiro nodded again. Relena beamed, and went back to speaking. Hiiro stood with his arms crossed against the wall of the classroom, his eyes never leaving Serena.

"Serena, did you know Hiiro is staring at you?" Molly hissed.

"Is he? I wonder how he knows Relena."

"Are you… jealous?"

"Goodness no! He and I aren't… well, we aren't. Not to mention she isn't his type at all; she's too high maintenance for Hiiro. Plus she doesn't look like she would know fun if it smacked her in the face!" Serena giggled, and Molly smiled.

"Ms. Tsukino! Do you have a problem with respect?" Relena looked over at Hiiro, whose eyes, she had noticed, had been focused on Tsukino since he had walked in.

"No mame."

"You certainly seem to."

"I'm sorry mame."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you already knew everything there is to know about pacifism." Serena remained silent at this. "Oh, do you know everything?"

"No. Just some."

"Really?" Relena humored her.

"Qu…Instructor Winner covered the issue three days ago." Molly snickered beside Serena.

"Well then, you know everything there is to know then?"

"No mame, I…"

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Ye-" The room went silent as the ground began to tremble. Slowly at first, then harder, and finally the room all around the class shook violently. And then the lights went out. *

~~~I feel I owe people an explanation. There was an alternate end to this chapter in which Relena made Serena take a test… long story… but as I re-read this, and I don't do that often, a new idea hit me, and I had to take this opportunity to use my idea to it's full advantage. So for all those don't like this new twist, I'm terribly sorry, but I HAVE to write it this way, it's in my blood to follow instinct! –Vixen ~~~


	13. In the Wake

Chapter Thirteen: In the Wake

*It took people a few moments to realize what was going on. When they finally snapped out of their fear a mad clamber began.

"Earthquake!" Someone screamed. Students leapt up from their seats and began to run for the door screaming and yelling all the while in the dark. Serena could hear Molly scream beside her. 

"Molly!" Serena cried out, tugging on the girl's uniform. "Come on! Stop screaming and get down!" The two girls fell to the floor and scrambled beneath their desks. But the ground continued to shake. The room was nearly empty by now, but through the falling dust and semi-dark room, Serena could make out a figure coming towards them.

"Come on girls! This isn't just a small earthquake; and there's no telling how strong the foundation of this old building is! Let's go, you need to get out of here now!" Quatre yelled over the booming noises that surrounded them. 

"Alright!" Serena answered. But Molly sat, still shaking. "Molly, we have to go! Molly? Molly, snap out of it!" Serena shook her friend, but no response.

"She might have gone into shock!" Quatre yelled.

"What do we do? Trowa hasn't covered shock victims in class yet!" Serena tried to remain calm, but her frustration was getting the better of her temper.

"We can't do anything for her! Come on, let's get out of here Serena!" Quatre's heart ached saying that.

"What about Molly?" Serena cried out angrily.

"We'll come back!" Quatre wanted to shoot himself for that sentence. He hated to leave his teammates, his friends, in dangerous situations, but he didn't have a choice this time. If they didn't leave Molly, he and Serena risked getting themselves injured as well. He had the responsibility to at least get the healthy out, and then come back to save the hurt.

"You just said you didn't know how stable the foundation was Quatre! The building could collapse and you want to leave her? No way, not happening while I'm here!"

"We don't have a choice Serena! I can't carry her down all those stairs in this mess with the shaking, and if she's already in shock…"

"It might get worse if we leave her!" 

"Maybe. But time is running out! This earthquake is huge!"

"No kidding." Serena grunted as she staggered to pull her catatonic friend out from beneath the desks. "Fine then. You go Quatre! Just go! Molly and I will be fine!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

"You were going to leave Molly!" Quatre sighed. This girl was too stubborn for her own good, but she did have a point. As much as he hated it, he realized she was right- he couldn't leave either of them behind. His conscience would kill him if he couldn't save both of these innocent lives.

"Fine! Hand her to me! Then you have to promise to run out of here!"

"Ok!" Serena stood and tried to hand Molly's shivering form to Quatre; who bent down and lifted the girl over his shoulder, grunting hard all the while. 

"Let's go!" He yelled. Serena nodded and followed. As they ran out the door, Serena tried to clear a path for Quatre. The halls were littered with debris. Cabinets containing displays had tipped over; glass shattered all over the floor. Lighting fixtures had been shaken loose and fallen to the ground, and electrical wires scattered across the floor, mingling with the glass and lighting. Even small portions of the floor above had collapsed down into the halls as they ran. And suddenly the shaking stopped. As the rumbling subsided, Quatre and Serena paused their running and tried to desperately catch their breaths. All around them was silence. 

"Has it ended then?" Serena whispered.

"Yes." Quatre managed to look at his watch. "It lasted for nearly five and a half minutes. That has to be the longest quake ever."

"And the most jolting ever." Suddenly Molly broke their silence. She moaned and shivered. But her eyelids fluttered and her eyes seemed to focus.

"Quatre? Serena?"

"Molly? How do you feel?" Serena asked, concerned for her friend.

"Horrible. What happened?"

"You went into hyperbaric shock." Quatre answered. When he received questioning looks, he explained. "You had so much pressure on you in the moment that your body shut down to try to compensate for the fear."

"Well. I still feel like crap." Molly whined. Serena laughed, and Quatre grinned. 

"Think you can walk?" Quatre asked.

"Sure. Sorry you had to carry me. Some soldier I'll make…"

"Don't worry about it Molly. It could have been worse." Serena grinned.

"How?"

"You could have peed your pants. Now that would have been bad!" All three of them laughed.

"She's right, don't worry Molly. Besides, you all have a while to go before you're soldiers. Come on, we still have two floors to go before we can get out."

"Alright." Molly agreed. And the three continued their trek down the stairs. 

As they reached the exit, they could see through the broken glass doors that the entire academy had gathered on the circle of lawn in the center of the courtyard… the same place they had gathered on orientation day. It appeared that the barrack leaders, Trowa, Hiiro, Wufei, and Duo, were all counting heads, and that Lady Une had taken over Quatre's group. 

The three approached the doors and Quatre managed to open them for their small group to get out. As Quatre and Molly began walking towards the others, they realized Serena wasn't following them.

"Serena?" Molly asked distractedly. She was more interested in Trowa, who had turned in their direction and was waving them over.

"Yeah, coming. I feel like I'm forgetting something though."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll think of it when we're safely outside of the building Serena." Quatre gently took hold of her wrist and pulled her. "Come on."

"But…"

"Serena, is your locket really more important than your life?" Molly asked, not realizing what she had just said.

"My locket!" Serena gasped. "Oh God, I left my locket in that classroom!"

"Locket? Serena, it's replaceable, don't worry about it." Quatre coaxed her.

"No, you don't understand! That locket isn't replaceable!" She cried.

"Any thing can be replaced." Quatre told her again. By now the group of trainees was disbanding into smaller groups and going back to their barracks. Lady Une was with Quatre's group, and Sally Po had taken over tending to any of the injured. Relena was walking away with Trowa's group, while Trowa was making his way towards them. 

"Trowa!" Molly cried in relief. 

"You all ok?" Trowa asked as he reached them.

"Yes, we're fine. Molly gave us a bit of a scare, she might need to be checked over by Sally, but other than that-"

"Serena!" Molly screamed. Quatre and Trowa's heads turned to watch as Serena's form disappeared into the building once again.

"I have to get my locket!" She called back.

"I'll get her." Trowa half sighed, half yelled.

"No, Trowa! That building's ready to collapse! If you go in there to get her and it does, then what's going to happen to you?" Molly pleaded.

"We can't just leave her in there, its dangerous." Quatre reasoned.

"You were going to leave me!" Molly accused. 

"You heard that?" Quatre blushed.

"Of course! I was in shock, not dead!"

"I wouldn't have left you, I just wanted to get Serena out before I moved you." Quatre told her.

"Sure. Well, now you can go back and get her!"

"Who?" Wufei jogged up to them.

"Serena! She went back into the building!" Quatre told him.

"What for? Idiot woman! Always brainless and sentimental! Well, we can't do anything for her but leave her."

"Wufei, you don't mean that!" Quatre reprimanded him.

"He'd better not." Trowa spoke up. "Serena isn't just some sentimental woman, she's the sentimental woman who made your comrade and friend Hiiro Yui smile. You'd risk letting him become the Perfect Soldier again after she dies?"

"No. What I'm saying is I won't risk any more lives to bring her back out. She shouldn't have gone back in in the first place!"

"But she did, so now you have the responsibility to go back in and get her Wufei!" Molly clarified for him.

"Who?" Came the operative question for a second time. This time the small group turned to face none other than Hiiro Yui himself.

"Hiiro, I know you're not going to like this, but…"

"Serena's in the building." He finished for Quatre. 

"How did you know Yui?" Wufei asked.

"Lucky guess." He grunted as he unbuttoned his uniform shirt to reveal a white tank top. He pulled out a gun from a hidden holster and checked the bullets.

"Yui, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like he's doing Wufei? He's going in after her!" Molly smacked Wufei on the shoulder. He glared at her, but with Trowa standing so close to the girl, he dared not make another move. One outburst from the usually quiet boy was enough for him.

"Hiiro, it's dangerous. There could be severed wires, broken glass, unstable stairs, caving ceilings, and more!" Quatre warmed him.

"I'm not worried about any of the above. Call the Une, Relena, Sally, Zechs and Noin."

"Noin? Zechs? When did they get here?" Trowa asked. Molly looked on with blank interest. She didn't know who Noin and Zechs were.

"Came with Relena. Noin is watching my barracks. Sally's with the injured and your group Wufei, and Relena is with your group Trowa, and Zechs is with your cabin Quatre."

"Looks like the only one of us doing his job is that slacker Maxwell." Wufei groaned.

"Hiiro, why do we need to call them?" Quatre pressed on.

"I'm not worried about broken glass. But aftershocks are an extreme possibility." He finished. "Get them out of the buildings. This is an old military base from before mobile suits were created; the buildings weren't made to stand up to the quakes."

"And your going into the building even knowing all of this?" Quatre choked.

"She's in there."

"She's a girl Yui! Not worth risking your life to save hers!" Hiiro took one look at Wufei and punched him across the face. Wufei stumbled back and landed on the ground, cursing. 

"That's for interrupting us this morning." Hiiro blankly explained. Placing his gun back in its holster, he gave a short nod to the others and then took off. *


	14. Grim Reaper's Sense of Humor

Chapter Fourteen: Grim Reaper's Sense of Humor

*Why the hell had she gone back in? Was something so trivial that important? Hiiro mentally shook his head and sighed as he rushed through the crumbling building. He could not place a reason that would send Serena, a cool, calm, and quick-witted person back into a building that she _knew_ was dangerous. Then again, this was Serena. She was known for being unpredictable, and he wouldn't want her any other way. 

How she manage the radical changes in her every mood, posture, and attitude so abruptly and so often was far beyond his level of comprehension. All he knew was that with her unpredictability, he would need to be on his toes constantly to deal with her. And even then it wasn't enough. She was a handful. But… her smile made her worth it. 

As Hiiro ran up the fifth flight of stairs, he paused. A giant rumbling roared up around him, the metal staircase began to sway and creak heavily as the ground was more vibrated. The noise level grew, and his legs were slammed with jolting shocks as the stairs rocked back and forth violently. In the distance he could hear a gentle scream. With newly found determination, he began climbing the stairs once more at a break neck pace.

"Serena!" He called. Which room?

"Hiiro?" He heard again. Last room on the right! As he reached the closed door he tried to smash through it with his shoulder. 

"Serena, open the door!"

"It's jammed! There's a book case blocking it!" He heard her muffled words.

"Are you alright?" The ground was still shaking. 

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no!" She yelled back.

"Bull." He muttered under his breath. If she was well enough to joke at a time like this, she was mentally fit. Once again he tried kicking in the door. All he received was a sore foot. And then the shaking subsided. 

"Hiiro! That quake was only three and a half minutes!" He heard through the door. She was _timing_ this?

"Serena! Can you lift the bookcase?" He yelled, more worried about getting her to safety than the length of the aftershock.

"I can, but not enough!" She yelled back. "It's too heavy Hiiro!"

"Damnit!" He punched at the wall in anger. He was only mildly surprised to find that his hand went through the wall.

"Hiiro!" A gasp was heard. Suddenly his stinging hand was grasped with two smaller hands. They encased his hand and held it tightly, stroking it gently. 

"Se… Serena?" He was just a little more than shocked.

"What were you thinking? Coming back in here like this Hiiro Yui? Are you just plain daft? You could get hurt! I mean, earthquakes are _known_ for aftershocks!" She reprimanded through the tiny hole in the wall.

"I came in after you." He growled.

"Why? I'm not worth it! You idiot!" He heard her half sob, half yell. 

"Serena." He moaned as he banged his head against the wall. As Hiiro banged his head, his feet shook slightly too. Then harder.

"Not again!" Hiiro heard Serena yelp. It was another aftershock. This time, however, the ground only swayed slightly, then gave way and stopped itself short. 

Unfortunately, the ceiling above didn't stop right away. Hiiro looked up and watched as the old metal lighting fell, and with it the majority of the ceiling. Swearing, Hiiro tore his head from Serena's and tried in vain to cover himself from the falling plaster and cement. 

"Hiiro!" A very high-pitched scream resounded in his ears as the world tumbled around him. 

As the dust settled, Hiiro grunted. Pushing the rubble off of himself, he groaned and wiped his brow, trying to wipe away the grit that had invaded his eyes as well. Finally able to focus once more, he groaned. All around him was rubble. Great. He was trapped on the fifth floor of an unsafe, crumbling building, he had a horrible headache, Serena was trapped inside a room beside him, and…Serena!

"Serena?" He called out. No answer. "Serena!" He called louder. Then again. "Serena!" And again. "Serena!" No response. Oh God… Hiiro sunk down to the ground, unwilling to accept the silence that had befallen the rubble. No jokes, no laughter, no slightly scared voice, nothing. No Serena.

Slowly at first, then more quickly. One by one the tears leaked from the corners of Hiiro's bloodshot eyes. But Hiiro sat and let the tears run, unwilling to move. His normally placid and indifferent face remained stationary. Then, all at once, the image of the perfect soldier shattered. Hiiro's face broke scrunched up, a frown appeared, and he began to sob openly into the empty darkness. Deep, heartfelt sobs escaped his hoarse throat and echoed back to him through the abyss he was trapped within.

"No! No, no, no!" He called out again and again. "You can't die! You can't! No!" The hot tears trickled down his cheeks and onto his limp hands. And still he sat there, unwilling to wipe away the sorrow of his broken heart.

'Why should he care so much?' His mind asked him. He was a soldier, told to forgo making attachments for this very reason. But his heart- his heart pounded with a dull thumping ache over and over again. He knew very well why he cared. Serena hadn't thought of him as a soldier. She hadn't written him off as a murderer, she had simply accepted him, treated him with dignity, and then hooked him with friendship- perhaps with more. So with his dead faith Hiiro sat in the darkened space and pondered his new feelings as they stung his broken heart.

"Unn…" His head shot up. Was that a voice? Or simply the groan of the debris as it settled in?

"Serena?" He called in a whisper.

"Anyone catch the number of the bus?" Serena muttered. It was her!

"Serena!" Hiiro yelled, this time more loudly.

"Hiiro? Are you alright?" A faint and broken voice rang out, shattering the deadly silence. Hiiro wanted to jump for joy. He wanted to break out in laughter. He wanted to hold her tightly in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to…

"Fine. You've been out for about twenty minutes."

"Gee, you sound real worried." He heard the sarcastic remark, but chose to say nothing. Still, in secret he let his heart jump for joy and thump uncontrollably.

"Are you injured badly?"

"Just a bump to the head, nothing much to worry about." Serena was lying through her teeth. Truth be told, she didn't want Hiiro to worry too much. He was exactly that type of person. He would keep everything bottled up, but she would know it was bothering him inside. 

She brought her hand up to her head again. The bleeding still hadn't stopped. Trowa had once told them that head wounds tended to bleed a lot, and that it wasn't necessarily serious if there was heavy bleeding. However, this case, she believed was serious. She could feel a very large, very deep cut directly above her right eye, near her hairline. She wanted to sleep so badly, but if she did that, Hiiro would be lonely. She was sure by now that they were both trapped, and it was probably stressful enough for him as it was. 

"Hiiro?" She called out.

"Hnn?"

"Are you stuck too?"

"Yes. The ceiling came down with the lighting." He sighed. Then out of the corner of his eye he caught movement. A petite hand was coming through the hole he had made earlier. He slowly moved and grabbed hold of the hand. It squeezed back tight.

"Don't worry Hiiro, we'll be fine."

"I'm supposed to be saying that to you." He told her.

"Says who? Ouch!" She winced. 

"Ouch? Serena?" He asked concerned.

"Just a cramp in my leg Hiiro." She looked down at her unnaturally bent ankle. "Yup, just a cramp." She echoed. 

"Sure?"

"Hiiro! Stop worrying! You'll have gray hair by the time you're thirty at this rate."

"Serena, I will never have gray hair." He paused. "It'll go from brown to white." Her light but strained giggled was music to his ears. It was good to know she was in better spirits than himself. It was good to know she was alive.

"Serena, why did you come back into the building?" He asked.

"Hiiro, I forgot something…"

"So you endangered your _life_? What was so important that I almost lost you?"

"You almost lost me?" She whispered back. Hiiro inwardly sighed. Holding her hand, he brought it to his lips and gently kissed it.

"I almost lost you. What was so damned important that I almost lost you?" 

"I, I… my locket Hiiro." A slightly breathless Serena muttered. 

"A locket? A simple trinket?"

"My locket Hiiro." Suddenly through the hole came a small silver locket, the same one she always carried with her or fiddled with when she was nervous or upset. He took the locket as gently as he could and looked at it. It was plain, with no design or engravings. Just a simple silver heart. "Open it Hiiro." Came a delicate yet demanding voice. As Hiiro opened the locket, he found a picture of a pretty woman inside. She had silvery colored hair, gray eyes, and the same sweet but ever-so evil smile that Serena did.

"Who is she?"

"That's my mother."

"The one who died when you were three?"

"No, the one that died when I was four. Of course she's the one that died when I was three! I've only had one mother, and she was it." The heated voice calmed. "She died of a degenerative nerve disease. She was in so much pain that she was hospitalized. The doctors tried everything they could Hiiro, everything. Morphine even, until they had given her so much they couldn't give her anymore because she would die. But she died anyway. They had to move her to a mental institution after a while because she was going crazy from the pain. She finally died there, in pain and alone, without me or my father near her." By now Serena was lightly sobbing. Hiiro did his best to comfort her through the tiny hole, holding her hand, kissing it, telling her everything would be alright. He let his emotions rule and just did what instinct told him was best.

"She may have died, Serena, but at least her pain was relieved."

"I know, and that's what I keep telling myself. But that locket is all that I have left of her. That same year there was a fire in my house and my dad and I were gone. We lost everything to the fire, pictures, her things, everything. My locket is the only thing I have left to remind me of her." Hiiro was speechless. He didn't know what to say. So he tried as best he could to say something that would be meaningful.

"You're not the only one who's had to lose a family member Serena. Duo and Trowa are orphans; Duo was raised by nuns a church and Trowa by the circus. Quatre's mother died giving birth to him, and Wufei's family and wife were killed in a fight. None of them have anything to remember their parents by, only their memories, and in Duo and Trowa's cases, not even that. But they don't need to dwell on the past, on the loss, they only think of the present and the future, knowing things can only get better from the low points."

"I know. My dad used to tell me something along the same lines- 'there's only a one way ticket left, and it's going straight to the top'. But even so, my locket is worth it."

"It's worth risking your life?"

"In a sense, yes. I honestly didn't think I was going to get stuck in here, I mean, come on! It's like a scene from a movie or something. Who would have thought it would happen to us?"

"Always be prepared, don't act without thinking."

"Really?" He heard sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Really."

"Then why did you just rush in here after me? Hiiro, it has to be the stupidest thing you've ever done! Honestly!" She paused, then in a somewhat darker tone, she began again. "While it may be have been worth risking my own life for it, it wasn't worth risking yours. I'm sorry I've gotten you stuck in here with me Hiiro. I never would have come back in if I had known you were going to follow me."

"Serena. It was worth my life to come in here after you." He felt her squeeze his hand slightly, but she said nothing in return.*

~~~While writing this I couldn't help but feel you would all hate me. You don't know how much willpower it took not to cut this ch very short and let you all think she'd died. But I didn't! Ha! Anyway, I'm trying to break 300 reviews, help me! It'll be a first, and I DESPERATELY want to! REVIEW! –Vixen ~~~


	15. Trainee/Teacher Relationships

Chapter Fifteen: Trainee/Teacher Relationships

*"He what?" Anyone in the small group could tell Lady Une was angry.

"Hiiro went in after her." Trowa stated again calmly.

"This is just perfect. Perfect…" Une muttered. 

"Exactly!" Duo grinned. Everyone turned to look at him, and he felt the need to explain himself. "It's perfect because Hiiro's the Perfect Soldier. He'll be back out alive, and with Serena, in no time. Don't worry so much Lady Une! I mean, he didn't survive a war, then fall head over heals in love with a girl only to let her and himself die in some earthquake!"

"He what!" Une shouted again. Then she calmly cleared her throat and began again. 

"Hiiro Yui fell in love with one of our trainees?"

"No!" Relena shook her head. "No! Hiiro would never do something like that. He loves me!"

"Miss Relena, with all do respect, Hiiro does not, nor will he ever, love you." Quatre tried to gently break to Relena the news they had all been aware of for some time.

"No!" She shook her head. "I don't believe you! He wouldn't!"

"Getting back to the major issue here. Hiiro's in the building with Serena?" Trowa tried to steer the conversation back.

"No, this is important, Relena is right, to some degree. I would like to know how this relationship could have developed. I might have expected something like this to happen to Duo, even Quatre, but Hiiro?" Une sighed. The one soldier she _hadn't_ been worried about was her biggest problem.

"Une, I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding. Yui wouldn't…" Wufei began. Then he stopped and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yui would. He's head over heals for her." 

"Why do you say that?" Duo prodded him. 

"Yui was sitting on his balcony this morning, and I told him it was time to wake his trainees. He did nothing more than grunt and nod, didn't even move. But when he punched me, he told me it was for interrupting him this morning."

"They spent the night together?" Une screeched.

"Go Hiiro man!" Duo whooped.

"I'm sure they didn't sleep, just talk." Quatre reasoned. 

"I'm surprised you let her out Barton." Wufei glared at Trowa. 

"You what?" Une glared at Trowa as well. Trowa seemed to get taller and larger in that one moment, daring anyone to say more. Une took the hint and dropped the subject. "Well, then this relationship isn't one-sided I take it? She returns his feelings?"

"Of course." Trowa stated calmly.

"This won't do! We can't have a trainee and instructor dating!" Trowa blushed, but merely for a second. Only Quatre caught it. The blonde decided that when Une was gone he would need to visit with his tall friend and catch up- it appeared he was missing out on something.

"What are you going to do about them then?" Duo asked.

"Well, first of all she will, of course, have a severe punishment for going back into the building after she was told not to. Court Martial perhaps…"

"She's a minor! You can't Court Martial her!" Quatre gasped.

"I can and I will if need be. This is a serious offense. Not only has she endangered herself, but Hiiro as well. Not to mention she has wasted our valuable time worrying about how to solve this situation."

"I think you should Court Martial her, and then expel her." Relena stood up, speaking very forcefully.

"What!" Was the general consensus that rose from the pilots.

"You heard me. From class I can tell she's a troublemaker. She apparently doesn't get along with the other trainees, she sneaks out at night, and now she pulls this stunt? She's bad news. If the rest of the parents or public get wind of this, there will be major problems regarding the ethics of our new school. We cannot allow this. We must take action with a firm hand. Expel her." Relena reasoned out.

"Enough." Trowa stood up. "We cannot expel her. Serena is not a troublemaker. In fact, she is at the top of her class in everything from history to piloting to first aid and hand-to-hand combat- and it's not because we've gone easy on her. If anything, we've been harder on her to prove that because she is our friend she cannot get away with things. I let her out, she did not sneak around at night, and I'm sure she'll have a decent reason for returning to the building. We cannot expel her on false accusations."

"I'm with Trowa on this. We cannot expel her. She's good girl with a decent heart. She's made a mistake that she will have to be punished for, but expulsion is not the answer." Quatre stood up near Trowa.

"I agree! Serena's the best girl that's come through this school, and even though she doesn't get along with everyone, they respect her enough to know she'd a good person who wouldn't deserve this!" Duo added.

"But she has broken the rules! She has endangered others as well as herself! She may be a good soldier, but one who does not follow orders cannot make it here. Put her out of her misery and get rid of her." Wufei grunted. He was given three glares, but he ignored them.

"Well then. After hearing your arguments and Relena's new solution to the problem, I will have to think about this. Dismissed." Une shouted. The boys began to disband, but Trowa stopped them.

"Wait. What do we do about Hiiro and Serena being trapped in the building?"

"Let them get out. We can't go it; you heard the geological experts and the construction men. They said the building is unfit and very unsafe for people to enter." Une explained.

"But…" Quatre started.

"Stay out of that building, all of you! That is a direct order. Dismissed!" She barked again. The boys backed away, knowing it wouldn't do them any good to argue. Duo looked up at the building.

"I hope you and Serena are alright, good luck getting out Hiiro."

)(

"Hiiro." Serena moaned. This wasn't good. They had been trapped for over three hours, and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay conscious. Her head was killing her, and when it did stop for a moment, the pain in her ankle replaced it.

"Serena?" Hiiro asked tiredly. By now he knew no one would be coming for them, he would have to figure a way out on his own.

"Hiiro, I don't…uhhh…" she groaned. "Hiiro, remember when I said it was only a little bump on the head?"

"You lied." He sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Yeah."

"How bad is it?"

"Bad. It's still bleeding."

"A lot?"

"It's just seeping. I tied a small band-aid around my head, but it isn't helping much."

"Don't stand, whatever you do." Hiiro warned her.

"I can't do that either."

"Your cramp wasn't just a cramp."

"Broken ankle."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you dear! I mean, face it Hiiro, you have the tendency to go overboard when a friend is hurt."

"Which is a good thing in this case. Serena, can you see any light at all? Any windows?"

"No. But Hiiro, I know there was one window in here. Quatre covered it so he could run a slide projector. The ceiling is just blocking it from my sight."

"Was the window big enough to fit us through it?" Hiiro asked. An idea was forming in his mind.

"Yes…" She saw where he was going. "But how are you going to get in here? I can't lift the bookcase covering the door."

"You don't need to. Can you pull yourself away from the hole I punched in the wall?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then do that."

"But… never mind. I'm just going to put my blind faith in you. Just please be careful Hiiro."

"Hnn." With his grunt, Seren knew he had nodded in a yes. One last squeeze of Hiiro's hand, and then she let go. Slowly she began to drag herself away from the hole. The blood rushed to her head and it became difficult for her to breath. Her head swam and vision blurred. She was seeing double, sometimes triple. But she managed to pull herself a short distance away.

"Ok!" She called with her last once of strength. She heard a large rustling noise and the sound of metal banging around. Then a large metal pole rammed straight through the wall. Again and again it pounded through the wall until finally the hole was big enough for a person to climb through. 

"Serena?" Hiiro called tentatively.

"Hiiro?" He looked around and found her limp form lying on the ground only a few feet from himself. He fell to his knees beside her and looked her over.

"Serena. You're hurt worse than you said." He whined worriedly.

"I am?" She breathed weakly.

"You didn't tell me you had cracked your skull Serena." His voice was deep and dark with worry.

"Is that what I did? I'm sorry, I didn't know. Make the pain go away?" She asked sweetly from her position on the ground. He nodded, and once again pulled her into a very gentle embrace. Hiiro held her gingerly, afraid that she would break and shatter forever if he held her too tightly. Then he pulled back.

"Stay still, I'm going to clear a path through to the window."

"Yes sir." She mock saluted. Then she relaxed, knowing Hiiro would take care of her. While she felt guilty he was trapped with her, she also rejoiced- she wouldn't have made it without him.

It took Hiiro a good half hour to clear a path to the window, but when he finished, he was proud of his work. The window before him was like the doorway to heaven. He ripped open the blinds and let in the faint light of the setting sun. Looking down outside, he realized the trainees had camped on the other side of the mess hall. He could see Une, Relena, and her brother and sister in law standing around in one corner, and the pilots in another.

"Trowa!" He called down, his voice hoarse from disuse. He soon had their attention. "Send up a ladder!"

"How's Serena?" Asked Duo.

"Have Sally ready for head injuries and a broken ankle!" He called. He could see them nod, then run off to fulfill the task. As they did, Hiiro returned to Serena.

"They're getting a ladder." He told her.

"So I heard. Anyone else hurt?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so."

"That's good." She yawned.

"Stay awake."

"I know." But Serena's eyes slowly slid down, until finally her heavy lids closed in peace. Sleep was all she wanted. *


	16. Break Hearts or Be Broken

Chapter Sixteen: Break Hearts or Be Broken

*As her eyelids fluttered open, the room blurred into view. Serena's mind was a jumbled mess, but somehow she managed to focus on the person beside her.

"Hey Molly." She smiled weakly. She watched as her friend's drooping head shot up in response.

"Serena! Oh God, you're awake!" The red head cried out, falling to her knees and throwing her arms around Serena's prone form. "How do you feel? You alright? Any pain?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's really dull and achy, but nothing I can't handle. I feel like I've slept for a week, but I'm still tired."

"Serena, you have."

"I have what?"

"Slept for a week. It's been six days since the earthquakes."

"No. Really?" Serena blinked weakly in response. No way she could have slept that long…

"She's right you know. You've been out for a while kid. How do you feel?" Serena and Molly switched their attention to the woman in the white smock that had just entered the room. 

"Fine. Really sore, but fine."

"That's good. Better that I expected actually. My name's Sally by the way- I've seen you around."

"Yeah, you're the woman who Instructor Chang sits with during meals. You're my hero- I didn't think any woman was that brave." Serena joked. Molly stifled a giggle, but Sally laughed out loud.

"I know what you mean. He isn't exactly mister sunshine, but if you catch him in a good mood, he's not bad."

"Some how I highly doubt that." Serena retorted. Laughter again.

"This is good. You have excellent clarity of the mind. I was worried you would wake up with amnesia or paralysis, but your ability to joke is a good sign."

"Thanks Doc Sally. So does this mean I'll be getting out of here any time soon? Like right after I take a nap?" 

"Serena! Did you forget about your ankle?" Molly reminded her.

"Oh. Yeah, well, kind of. I mean, it doesn't hurt too much anymore, I'm used to the pain by now."

"That's because I've given you a powerful painkiller. Off of it, your ankle will be achy, itchy, and an overall nuisance. Sorry to bring down your spirits." Sally told her smiling.

"That's alright then. My spirits don't go down without a fight."

"You don't need to tell us twice." Molly said seriously. Then she and Serena broke out laughing.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Serena said as she laughed. Her head began to swim and she had to lie down and close her eyes.

"Dizzy?" Sally asked concerned.

"Yeah. It comes and goes when I'm laughing."

"How do you know? You haven't been awake long enough to tell."

"When I was in the building with Hiiro I was laughing and it would come and go. It just has to be the blood rushing to my head."

"You sure you aren't a doctor?" Sally joked. 

"Sorry."

"That's fine. You should use this time to joke as much as you can." Sally's face darkened, and Serena looked over at Molly to see why- only to find Molly look to be near tears as well.

"So what's the deal? You all look like some one died." Serena paused. "Oh my God… Hiiro! Is he ok? He wasn't hurt or anything was he? He's alive, right? Right?" She was beginning to become hysterical.

"Serena, Hiiro is fine." Sally tried to comfort her. But she pulled away.

"But something else happened." She accused. Sally's head dropped to her chest in shame and guilt. This poor girl… her heart was about to be broken…

"Serena, Instructor Yui is fine, I promise. He's really upset, but he's physically fine." Molly told her.

"Molly, why are you calling him Instructor Yui? Hiiro told us…"

"We have to call him that Serena." Molly interjected. 

"What do you mean?"

"Serena, Une found put about you and Hiiro while you were in the building." Sally explained. 

"About Hiiro and I? What about us?"

"She went ballistic Serena! You should have seen her! Her face was purple-red with little white blotches, and she was screaming so loud she lost her voice." Molly relayed. "She had this whole fit about Instructors and trainees being romantically involved and…"

"What?" Serena squeaked. "Romantically? Hiiro and I aren't… romantically involved! We're just friends!"

"You are?" Sally asked skeptically. Serena blushed. 

"I mean, we've never held hands, or, or, dated, or kissed…. We've hugged twice in all the time I've known him for crying out loud, and both times were when I was crying! That is not romantic!"

"Unfortunately that isn't what the guys told Une." Molly whispered. "Duo is so sure you and Hiiro are dating secretly that he's swearing it over and over again in his sleep! Trowa told me he was muttering it all night long."

"Trowa? What about _Trowa_?" Serena set her sights on her friend. But Molly's desperate eyes told Serena to stop it there.

"Yes, what about Trowa?" Sally asked, suddenly very interested. She paused. "I'm not one to blab… especially if my patient tells me- I'm sworn to secrecy through my doctor's code." She smiled at the two girls. Serena looked at Molly, who nodded. 

"Molly and Trowa were… just starting a slight relationship. Took them long enough, they've been flirting forever." Serena grinned sadly.

"Trowa? Who would have thought? Well, the secret is safe with me."

"So then Une was mad?" Serena asked. 

"Mad? Mad? That woman was furious. Serena, dear, I probably shouldn't be telling you or Molly this, but she wants to Court Martial you. And Relena…"

"Court Martial!" Molly yelled out at the same time Serena cried out 

"Relena!"

"Yes. Relena wants to have you expelled." Serena's face went white. "Serena?" Sally asked concerned. It wasn't healthy to lose that much blood in your face all at once.

"Expel me?"

"She claims that it's bad publicity and we can't afford it while the school is still in the experimental stages. I have to agree with her, it's not the kind of thing we need the press to get wind of. But no one knows yet, and if it stopped now, no one would know. I don't honestly see the harm in letting you stay."

"Expel me? I can't be expelled! I'll never get into another school again!" Serena cried out.

"Serena, she won't do it! You'll see! Lady Une may be mad, but she's not evil! She wouldn't!"

"Oh no!"

)(

"Hiiro! Stop sulking around! All you've been doing is sitting here for six days! You barely teach your classes, and after you finish, you just mope again! It's time to wake up!" Duo slapped Hiiro on the back. 

"Hiiro, he's right. You need to pull yourself together, this isn't like you, we're worried about you." Quatre added. 

"Hiiro, let's take a walk." Hiiro looked up to see Trowa standing in the doorway. He looked back at Duo and Quatre, then nodded. Standing, he casually grabbed his jacket and left wit Trowa. As the two walked, silence befell them and words weren't needed. Both knew how the other felt. 

Une had made Hiiro's life a living hell since the earthquake. It wasn't that Hiiro had never dealt with the same type of rigorous schedule, but the lack of freedom he was given and the lack of disrespect and trust was wearing him thin. Une kept drilling into his head that what he had done, what he had had with Serena was evil, wrong, illegal, and bad. She hadn't even allowed Hiiro to visit Serena in the hospital. He was lucky that Wufei had forgiven him quick enough to relay medical updates to him through Sally. 

On the other hand, Trowa was suffering silently. Now he felt as though the small attraction he had felt to Molly had no hope for growth. With Une watching their every move, he was too scared to make a move on Molly- afraid that the backlash would affect her more than himself. 

Everyone knew Une was considering expulsion for Serena, and Trowa shuddered even thinking about the same happening to Molly. It was one thing to be able to at least converse with her in class, to see her every once in a while, but to have her gone completely would be much worse. So both boys walked on, neither speaking much yet each knowing exactly what the other's problem was.

"We weren't involved romantically." Hiiro finally spat out violently.

"It would have happened sooner or later."

"Damnit. She was perfect Trowa. What the hell happened?" Trowa looked at his friend in surprise. Hiiro was usually so curt…this must have been eating him alive more than he had thought.

"Une happened. Was she that perfect Hiiro?"

"She was. Everything about her was perfect, right down to her sarcastic humor and problem with anger management. She was pretty, funny, and smart. She wasn't afraid of me. She treated me like a human for Christ's sake!" Hiiro ran his hand through his hair tiredly. Trowa could see the heavy black circles that he wore beneath his dull storm bull eyes.

"So you wanted to be involved with her."

"Hnn."

"You two made it so obvious to everyone around you expect yourselves, and now you're paying the consequences."

"If I had known…"

"Would things really have changed if you had?" Hiiro paused.

"No." Silence again. "Think Une will expel her?"

"Under a normal circumstance, no. But Hiiro, Relena is around Une every waking moment of the day. And you know Relena's jealous."

"So then she'll be expelled, and it'll be my fault."

"It takes two."

"I should have known better."

"How could you? Like she said, how many emotions do you have to go on Yui?" With that, Trowa walked off, leaving Hiiro alone with his thoughts. 

)(

"Serena Usagi Tsukino, as of this moment we are asking you to leave this school. We will not expel you per say so that your school record will remain clear. However, you are no longer welcome here in the ESUN Academy." Lady Une dictated to the girl in the wheel chair before her. Behind her Relena stood, smirking slightly. Serena's eyes glazed over.

"I understand. Thank you for your leniency with me." She stated quietly. 

"Your father has wired you money enough for a ticket home. I hope in the future you exercise more thoughtful and moral judgments. You are dismissed."

"Yes mame, Thank you mame." She turned to go, but then stopped. "Permission to speak?"

"Yes?" Une asked tiredly.

"I'm sorry for all of the problems I caused. I didn't think I would get trapped in the building, and I certainly didn't think Hiiro would get hurt. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. But I do want you to know; Hiiro and I never had anything more than friendship. We weren't romantically involved, as people have led you to believe. I'm not saying I didn't want to be. But he knew enough to keep distance. Please don't punish him for my mistakes."

"Instructor Yui will be dealt with accordingly, but thank you for your apology. Dismissed."

"Yes mame." Serena nodded, then left.

"Une, I'm going to get some tea. I'll be back shortly."

"Very well Relena." In the halls, Relena caught up with Serena. 

"It looks like you're gone for good Miss. Tsukino. But don't worry, I'll take very good care of Hiiro for you."

"Thank you Miss. Peacecraft, I'm sure he'll love you all the more." Serena replied sarcastically.

"Brat." Serena stopped walking, and Relena took the opportunity to slap her. "Just remember, the better woman won."

"Really? Well then, I congratulate you." Serena's eyes finally let the tears spill. The hot drops splashed down her face until she roughly wiped them away. Then she turned and with her head to her chest, quickly made her retreat. Relena just stood there. 

"Looks like I showed her."

"And broke her heart." Duo spat. Relena turned to see the four pilots standing in the hallway behind her. The glares she was receiving made her blood run cold.

"But don't worry Relena. The better woman did win. Now that Serena's not officially a trainee, she and Hiiro are free to pursue their relationship without having to worry about 'brats' such as yourself interfering." Wufei smirked. 

"What?" Relena squawked. But the boys just left her. "Damnit!"

"Relena Peacecraft! What have I told you about that language!" Uh oh… *

~~~I feel I should mention at this time that this is actually complete- I sat down and finished the whole thing in one evening- But I'm going to draw out putting up the last chapters in hopes that I'll break my 300 barrier and earn more reviews! –Vixen ~~~


	17. Die Memories, Die!

Chapter Seventeen: Die Memories, Die!

*The airport seemed empty on the night Serena made her return journey home. Trowa had volunteered to drop her off at the airport, and Lady Une had had enough heart to allow Molly to go along for the ride. Now they stood at the terminal, all three without words.

"You…you'll write, won't you?"

"Molly, I'm going home, not dying! I'll be fine, and I promise to write to you once a week. You too Trowa, I won't forget you. You've done a lot for me."

"Don't think twice over it." Trowa blushed slightly. He placed his arm around Molly, who was holding back tears.

"It's good to see you two together. Don't let Une screw you over- fight her if you have to! Or better yet, call me! The Red Moons and I will pay her a surprise visit. She'll wish she had used better security measures with her office by the time we're done." Serena half joked.

"Serena!" Molly blushed. Trowa looked slightly amused, but he frowned slightly too. Military school was supposed to have taught her a few manners… 

"I know, sorry. But you know me."

"Yeah, we know you too well." Molly grinned.

"Forget anything?"

"No, not this time. I even have my locket." She smiled a sad smile. "I have my memories… but suddenly they don't seem as important as they used to." She blinked back tears and gave a short laugh. "Can't imagine why though."

"Any regrets?" Trowa asked.

"I'm sorry I nearly cost Hiiro everything- his life, his job, and our friendship. But most of all I'm sorry I didn't get to tell him. But I imagine next time you two have a nice 'chat' you'll tell him for me Trowa?"

"Tell me yourself." Serena gasped. She turned around only to come face to face with none other than Hiiro himself.

"Hiiro!" She cried in astonishment. They hadn't seen each other since the earthquake. Throwing aside her crutches she lunged for him, and he caught her in a huge hug. They stayed that way for some time, just holding each other tightly.

"Aren't they sweet Trowa?" Molly sighed.

"Sure." He was indifferent for the most part, he wasn't a romantic; however, he had to admit, it was good to see Hiiro so happy.

"Sorry Hiiro…" Serena pulled away smiling and blushing. "With all the rumors going around about us I probably shouldn't have done that."

"Let them talk."

"I didn't think you had the guts Yui." She jested. He grunted. "Aren't you going to get in trouble being here?"

"Yeah, no offense Hiiro, but isn't Une going to kill you for cutting out?" Molly queried.

"She doesn't and won't know."

"Who's watching your barracks?" Trowa asked him frowning.

"Sally."

"I knew I liked her!" Serena high-fived Molly. Hiiro frowned.

"I'm sorry I got you expelled Serena." He apologized. She looked at him sharply. Hiiro Yui never did anything without reason, but she couldn't understand why he was apologizing for something that was not his fault.

"You didn't get me expelled Hiiro. Me and my mouth did. I made an enemy of Relena Peacecraft, and it came back and bit me in the butt." She paused, sighing heavily. What Relena had said to her earlier in the day still stung, as it would for a long while to come. "And anyway Hiiro. Let's remember I never wanted to come to military school in the first place. Maybe when I get home my friends will all be back too, and we'll be able to hang out like old times." He glared. "Minus a few of our old activities." She added winking at him.

"Relena? What does she have to do with this?"

"Did we already have this discussion Yui?" Trowa interjected. Hiiro looked at him and frowned. 

"Jealousy drives her in all that she does. I don't see why this should be affected any more than any other time." He muttered.

"It doesn't matter Hiiro, don't give it a second thought. Like she told me, the better woman won."

"What?" Hiiro's eyes widened.

"Never mind Hiiro." Serena blushed. She hadn't meant to say anything. 

"Hnn." Hiiro, though he didn't have the details, had a pretty good idea of what must have occurred. "Don't listen to her- she was wrong. The more influential woman won."

"No kidding." Molly joked in the background.

"My question is what did she think she had won?" Trowa asked, barely managing to keep a straight face. Let's see how Serena will deal with that one… and how Hiiro will respond… should be interesting…

"She thought she won Hiiro of course." As soon as the words left Serena's mouth, she gasped, blushed a very crimson red, and covered her face with her hands. How could she have said that? It made Hiiro sound as if he were a prize to be won! How rude! Though, it was, in essential, correct…

"She won me?" Hiiro sputtered. He too became deep rouge and glared at Trowa. 

"That's what she thinks. But Hiiro, you're not a prize, don't even think that! I didn't mean what I said, it just came out wrong!" Serena blabbered on.

"I figured as much." He smirked. She smirked back, and slightly slapped his shoulder.

"Jerk!" She glared playfully. He caught her hand and held it tightly.

"Sorry Princess." Her eyes opened in surprise, then softened and her smirking face fell to one of pure and innocent wonderment.

"You've never called me that before." She whispered and smiled sweetly.

"Hnn." He grunted.

"God Hiiro!" She narrowed her eyes and pulled her hand away from his. "Who do you think you are? That was rude Hiiro, plain and simple." She rolled her eyes and backed away. Molly handed her her crutches and she hobbled backwards. 

"Sorry." Hiiro repeated offhandedly. 

"No your not!" She glared. 

"Serena!" Molly intervened, trying to break it up before it went any farther. "You don't really want to fight with Hiiro before you leave, do you?"

"No, but if he pushes me into it I won't have much choice." She glared. 

"Don't glare at me." Hiiro stated. 

"Then don't be rude and when you say something, like an apology, _mean it_." She replied aloofly. 

"I wasn't being rude."

"I'm not dignifying that with an answer." She glared. He glared back this time. 

"I said don't glare at me." Trowa looked on with mute interest. This hadn't been in mission parameters, a fight before Serena left. Trowa had wanted them to realize they had fallen in love with each other, not that they wanted to rip the other's throat out.

"Hiiro! Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" Serena yelled.

"Hnn."

"Fine. I give up. Why do I bother?" She rolled her eyes. But she knew they had glazed over during their fight. 

"Why do you?" He shot back. Then he wanted to shoot himself. Why had he said that? He had purposely provoked her, and he knew it. But why? He knew she was beautiful when angry, but he didn't want to see what happened after he last spoke. A lone tear had spilled over and trickled down her cheek.

"I don't know why I do- you obviously don't care if I do." She managed to choke out.

"First boarding call for flight ten ninety to Tokyo." The woman on the intercom blared. 

"I, I have to go." Serena roughly brushed the tear away, took a final look at Hiiro, and then turned away. "Bye Molly, Trowa." She gave them a sad smile.

"You alright Serena?" Molly asked.

"Molly, I've had my heart broken three times in the last forty eight hours. Once by Lady Une, once by Relena Peacecraft, and once by Hiiro Yui." She paused. "I don't think I'll be alright for some time. Maybe one day."

"Final boarding call for flight ten ninety to Tokyo." 

"I'm sorry Serena." Molly hugged her.

"Me too. I thought I had something for a while. But just like always, false hopes my friend, false hopes and bad memories."

"I though memories didn't seem so important anymore?" Trowa asked.

"You're right." Serena brought her hand up to her neck and fingered the silver locket. Then she ripped at it. The locket put up slight resistance, then gave way and broke free of her neck. A thin red line appeared on Serena's neck, and she wiped away a small welt of blood. Then she dropped the locket to the floor. "My memories aren't important." With one final hug for Molly, Serena hobbled into the airplane, and didn't have the heart to look back.

"You lost her Hiiro." Trowa stated calmly after Serena's plane had taken off. 

"Yeah Hiiro. Mind telling us what you were thinking? You made her mad on purpose." Molly accused.

"I don't know." Hiiro answered glaring at them. Without so much as a second thought he turned around. "She was just some girl. Makes no difference."

"She wasn't just some girl- she was 'perfect' Yui- you said so yourself." Trowa countered.

"Lapse in sanity. I'm a soldier, I don't have the time or luxury for love and attachments." And with that, Hiiro's figure disappeared into the empty crowd.

"What do you suppose he meant by that Trowa? He's a soldier who doesn't have the time for love?" Molly asked as they walked back to the car.

"All he's known his entire life is the military Molly. He was specially trained from the time he was eight to be… Perfect. The damned people that made him destroyed his humanity in the process, and since then he's been struggling to regain it. Serena brought him close- closer than anyone else. But he panicked at the last minute. He set her up for the fall to escape what he knew would ultimately happen, he would fall in love. And now he's going to walk away as if the entire four months he spent with her meant nothing." The whole idea made Trowa sick. How could Hiiro live with himself after doing this?

"He won't be able to. You'll see Trowa. He'll crack and give in eventually. Serena gets under your skin, where you can't dig her out without ripping your heart with her." 

"I hope you're right… I truly hope you're right."

"I am, I know I am." Molly put on a smile for Trowa, and it was a genuine one, for she truly believed in her words. Hiiro would give in, it would only be a matter of time.

)(

"Se…Serena?"

"Hello dad." Serena quietly stared back at her father. The words she had last spoken to him still echoed in her mind. 'I hate you!' What would he do? Say? React to her being _expelled_? 

"You… you look nice." Kenji stared at his daughter. He wanted to hold her so badly, to hug her tight and tell her everything was going to be alright, that he didn't care that she had been expelled, that he loved her… but he couldn't. He knew she hated him. "I hate you!' her words were still burned into his mind.

"Thanks. So do you." She repeated robotically. This was dumb. Why should she care about memories? They were only holding her back, she needed to leave their burden behind and move forward- beginning here. "Daddy!" She cried out and flung herself into his arms.

"Oh Princess!" Kenji cried too, holding his baby girl tightly. Whatever had brought this change about in her, he didn't care. He was just so happy to have his Princess back again. 

"Daddy!" Serena hugged her father and cried. She cried in the middle of the airport, not caring who saw or cared. She needed to release the grief, and her father was there for her, as she always knew he would be. So she sobbed on, unaware that half a world away a lonely soldier was silently letting tears flow as he lay quietly in bed thinking of the same thing. *


	18. Fleeting Homecoming

~~~ Hey! I want to put an AN before the fic this time: I thank all of you for the huge response I got regarding my… decision… about killing characters, but to tell you not to worry. I only wrote that little note because people always assume the end will be happy. I kind of got tired of that- and of people assuming that the fic was over before I wrote 'The End'. That's all. This fic isn't dark enough to kill anyone off…but you never know was the general idea. One last note: Regarding grammar and spelling: I am a poor writer in the sense that I NEVER re-read my work. I let the comp check it for grammar and spelling, but other than that, I leave things as they are. If you do see something wrong with it, please do ignore it. I don't have the time of patience to let someone else edit my work either- I would hate the fact that they would want me to change something other than a spelling error. Please take the fic as it is, and I'm sorry if I do make mistakes! Much love, Vixen~~~

Chapter Eighteen: Fleeting Homecoming 

 *As Serena walked in the door, she had to smile. Her father hadn't touched one thing while she had been away. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. Her father himself hadn't changed much. He was slightly more paranoid than she remembered, but she assumed it was because he had been so worried while she had been gone.

"Sit on down and relax Princess."

"Thanks Daddy." Serena smiled at her father. Then she frowned. "Daddy, please don't get angry, but why aren't you drilling me about why I was expelled?"

"I figured you didn't want to talk about it."

"Aren't you mad at me in the least bit?"

"I would like an explanation. All they told me was that you were coming home and weren't welcome back. But somehow I have a hard time believing you would pull a prank at a military school, so I can't help but wonder at what really did happen."

"I want to tell you now, before we do much else. That way you can decide what you think of me."

"I love you no matter what Princess."

"I love you too Daddy." She sighed, then began. "On the plane ride over I met a guy. He's my age and he seemed nice. He was going to military school too. What I didn't know was that he was one of my instructors. He and I became really good friends even after I knew too. Then the earthquake hit-"

"You were in that?" He father yelped. It seemed he hadn't known…

"Yeah. I got out of the building, but I went back in because I had left my locket."

"You went back in after your locket? Serena…"

"I know dad, I know. It was foolish, arrogant, and self-fish, and I did it anyway. But my friend came in after me. After we got out rumor had it that he and I were involved romantically. Lady Une thought that if the press got wind of us it would discredit the school. Her final decision was to kick me out informally. She didn't want to discredit my academic record because I was one of the top students, but she wanted me out. So here I am."

"She kicked out for dating?"

"Essentially. But Hiiro and I weren't dating Daddy. We were only friends. Now we're not even that. At least I hope that Lady Une listened to my apology when I told her that."

"I sent you to military school to learn manners Serena. It seems to me like you've grown up a great deal more than you had before you had left. I could care less about you getting 'asked' to leave, because what they think versus what I think is worth nothing."

"Do you mean it? You're really not angry with me?"

"No. It seems like you've been punished enough as it is. To have me angry at you would be absurd."

"I love you Daddy. I've always loved you- no matter what I may have said in the past."

"I love you too Serena Princess. The past doesn't matter, only the future."

"Funny. A good friend once told me the same thing. I didn't believe him at the time, I was too trapped in my own memories to understand. But when I got off the plane and saw you, I finally realized what he meant."

"Your friend must have been very wise then Princess, he couldn't have been more right."

"Yeah, he was brilliant. But you know something? For all his brilliance, he himself is still trapped in his past, and it's slowly destroying him. The saddest thing is that he knows it, but doesn't realize when he's doing it until it's too late."

"It's a pity some people are like that Princess, but we can't help them."

"I wish we could Daddy. We would be spared so much, they would be spared so much, if only we could be their saving grace." Serena frowned. She wanted so much to have helped Hiiro. 

After she had gotten on the plane she had realized what he had done. He had purposely baited her to keep her from getting to close to him. He had already thought he had lost her once in the building collapse, and now that he thought it was going to happen again he figured her had to distance himself before his whole heart shattered, not just a portion of it.

But now he was lost forever. She couldn't write or call him, anything she needed to day to him had to be said in person. Everything was falling apart. But Serena tried to hold her head up high. She needed to look to the future, always to the future. The past would only dredge up harmful memories that she didn't want to think of. 

As Serena settled into life back home, she and her father began to once more discuss the topic of schools; only this time it was a different conversation.

"You don't want to go back to your old school, you _can't_ go back to the military academy, where do you want to go?" Her father sighed.

"I don't know Daddy. Somewhere away- somewhere no one knows me. I need to begin over. I mean really begin over."

"I understand, but if you do that, I'll miss you so much…"

"Didn't you miss me while I was gone at the academy?"

"Of course Princess, but that time I had to give you up. This time you're asking me to do it of my own free will, and I have to say, I'm having a hard time with it."

"I'm sorry Daddy. But I can't stay here. I've really messed my life up here."

"Very well Princess. If you can get into a boarding school this late in the semester you can go. Just promise me it won't cost too much?"

"Thank you Daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too Princess." As they pulled out of their embrace, there was a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it Daddy." And Serena ran to see who it was. Opening the door slightly, she peeked out. Then she flung the door open. Before her stood a very tall girl with light emerald green eyes and long brown hair swept up gracefully in a ponytail. "Lita!"

"Serena!" The newcomer shouted happily. The two girls embraced in a bone-crushing hug. 

"How are you? Where did you come from?" Serena laughed happily.

"I'm still living here in Tokyo. The social services and child welfare agency caught up with me, of course, but they didn't do much, just hooked me up with some foster home. I still do pretty much whatever I want. I can't believe it, it feels like I haven't seen you in years!"

"Tell me about it! I missed you guys so much!" 

"I cannot believe your pops sent you to military school! What a rotten thing to do!"

"It wasn't so bad Lits. Besides," Serena's grin became that of the Cheshire cat's, "I got myself expelled." 

"What? Is that why your home so early?"

"Yeah. Come on in and I'll tell you about it."

"Okay."

)(

"…over some guy? That's rough Serena."

"Yeah. They were tough over there. Not mean, but tough."

"So then you and this guy aren't even friends anymore?"

"That's just it. He showed up when I was leaving and everything was going great. We were joking and laughing, and then he called me Princess…"

"Like your mother used to?"

"Yeah. No one but my Dad calls me that. But he did. And I let him. In fact, I commented on it. And then he started an argument with me! Can you believe it?"

"Some men! I swear, it's like they don't have a brain. They don't know when they're hurting a girl- or worse, they know and they're doing it on purpose."

"That's my problem Lits. I think he knew what he was doing. It was like he did it to avoid the possibility of getting involved romantically. I mean, I really liked him Lita. We were friends, and then with the earthquake, I don't know… I suddenly thought what if we could have more than friendship? And then of course I was expelled. I'm so tired of my heart being broken over this that I don't know if I care to ever try to fall in love anymore."

"But Serena! How can you say that? From what you tell me, he was a di-"

"Language Lita." Serena warned. 

"He was a _jerk_ who did what he did out of fear of commitment. Don't let just him sour you on life and love Sere."

"But Lita, that's just it. If he was just some jerk, it wouldn't bother me this much. Lita, I think I loved him."

"Like real _love_ Sere? Love?"

"Love. I really think I love him."

"So you still care?"

"Yes! If I didn't, I don't think it would be love." Serena snapped agitatedly. She began biting her nails, but Lita reached over and pulled her hand from her mouth.

"So what do you plan to do about this?"

"Do? Do? What can I do? I can't go back there, and I can't write or call him. I need to speak to him in person. There's nothing I _can_ do Lits. I'm trapped."

"Then are you going to forget about him?"

"I want to forget everything that's happened in the past Lita. But Hiiro… no, I don't want to forget Hiiro- I can't forget Hiiro. Oh Lita, if only you had met him, you would know what I mean. His callous personality with his sweet inside, his heart of gold trapped under a wrap sheet longer than ours. But he's not a dream that's within my grasp."

"Are you going to try dating again? That might help you."

"No. I don't want to date for a while. I've convinced my Dad to let me go to school somewhere away, you know, boarding school. I'm not sure where yet; I haven't figured it out. Maybe that all-girls school in Italy…"

"What? No! You can't leave me! I need you here Sere!" Lita cried out.

"I can't stay Lita. I need to start over away, where I don't have any memories."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Lita. But I need to do this. I need to get away."

"You really loved him."

"I guess so."

"Then go. Go and start over." Lita suddenly commanded Serena.

"What?" Serena asked.

"I mean it. Do it! Just go! Go to that school in Milan and start over."

"Why?"

"Just go. Otherwise, you'll never be satisfied. Just do it Sere."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Thanks Lita!"

"What are you thanking me for? I'm coning with you! There's no way in _hell_ you could keep me away. I've been going stark raving mad without anyone to talk to. Now that everyone knows who the Red Moons are, no one wants to be near me. Well, I'll start over with you, and then we won't be lonely!"

"Lita, it's perfect!"

"What's perfect girls? Not another prank I hope…" Serena's father asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy, Lita and I have decided we're going to boarding school together. That way neither of us will be lonely."

"What? Which school?"

"The one in Milan- the one that sent me the letter saying if I ever wanted a place I could join them any time."

"The all-girls school?"

"That's the one. Lita had an acceptance letter saying the same thing." Serena explained. "So did Ami, but because only three of us got them, we didn't think much about them until now. But now… they're the perfect solution to our problem!"

"And you really think you'll be happy there Princess?"

"Yes Daddy, I really do." 

"Then by all means, please go. I want you to be happy." 

"Dad, you're the greatest!" Serena hugged her dad from her sitting position at the kitchen counter. 

)(

"Hello trainee Molly. Is there something you need?" Trowa slightly smirked as he spoke. He and Molly had reached a general consensus about how to act. They acted as if they didn't know each other very well… but by night they slipped each other letters written during the day. Through the letters they had come to know and trust each other even more than before.

"Yes Instructor Barton. There's something I thought you should know."

"Speak."

"I received a letter from ex-trainee Serena in the mail the other day… it seems she's finally realized it."

"Oh?"

"However she refuses to confirm this with Instructor Yui unless it is face to face."

"Oh…." Trowa's eyes widened as a new plan formed in his mind.

"Thank you for this urgent information trainee Molly."

"Welcome sir."

"Dismissed." Molly nodded, winked, and slowly walked out the door. Trowa's eyes lingered for a few moments on her backside before his thoughts turned elsewhere. Yes, Yui and Serena were the _best_ of entertainment. *


	19. 'Forgein' Affairs

Chapter Nineteen: 'Foreign' Affairs

*"This place is gorgeous Serena!" Lita whistled as they looked up. The tall building seemed to loom over them taller than any building they could ever remember.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Serena smiled slightly.

"Too bed its all-girls! That's the only thing-"

"I need." Serena finished. Lita frowned slightly, but then smiled. 

"You're right! Who needs smelly old guys anyway? We can manage for a little while without them. Though I do want marry eventually…"

"Funny Lita. Come on, let's go in or we'll be late."

"Coming!"

Soon enough Serena and Lita had settled into their new dorm room. The room was small, but the ceiling was high. Each of them had a bed, desk, and small table. They shared a bathroom, and the closet… they didn't have the nerve to even _try_ to organize whose stuff had gone where in it… it was a death trap waiting to happen. Still, it was home for the next month. Then Christmas would come and they would have to return home. It seemed rather foolish, actually, that they had transferred so late in the year. But what else could they have done?

"Come on Serena! If we don't leave, we'll be late to our first class, and you know how I hate being late!" Lita chirped.

"You and Molly…she had a thing for being late too."

"That's right! And one day, I'm bound and determined to make you have a 'thing' for being late too!"

"Craziness I'm telling you, purely mental…"

"You picked up some weird lingo in England."

"Tell me about it." Serena shook her head. The two girls laughed and began their trek to their first class. Of course, they were just barely on time- they would have been earlier save for Serena's crutches.

)(

"Hiiro, want to take a walk?" Trowa asked Hiiro one night after they had finished their dinners. 

"No date?" Hiiro replied coolly. 

"You're getting a good sense of humor. Come on." Trowa beckoned again. Hiiro sighed inwardly, but stood and followed his friend out of the mess hall and into the grounds.

"What did the latest letter say?"

"A lot of very interesting things actually. Molly almost didn't let me read it because she said it was so personal."

"Then why did she let you?"

"Because if you're going to fix your idiocy, we need all the help we can get."

"I don't want…"

"To fix it, I know. Every time we go through this. And every time I end up convincing you I'm right."

"Letter?"

"Not much. She and her father made up. Her friend Lita's in town. She loves you. She's going to go to an…"

"Repeat your last statement."

"I thought you'd want to hear that again." Trowa smirked. Leading Hiiro on was _so_ amusing. "She said she loves you."

"Why?"

"Does she need a reason?"

"Yes."

"You're complicating things."

"I'm researching fully."

"Maybe you'd like to read the letter?" Trowa brought out a thin piece of white paper with handwriting scratched all over it… Serena's handwriting.

"Yes."

"Molly said it was a very personal letter…" The buzzer rang, and the two men knew it meant it was time for their trainees to head back to their barracks.

"You've had you're fun teasing me tonight Trowa. Hand over the letter." Before Trowa could open his mouth again, he found a gun pressed to his forehead. He had slowly tempted Hiiro too far tonight- it was obvious. After handing over the letter Hiiro let him go.

"Seventh paragraph Hiiro. Night." And Trowa walked off. Hiiro followed him, hiding the letter within his jacket pocket.

Time ticked by very slowly for Hiiro Yui. It took forever for him to finally get his trainee asleep. At last near midnight Hiiro pulled the letter from his pocket. He shut the door to his private room and sat on his bed to read the letter. He knew he was a sick man for what he was doing, but he craved Serena. He needed her intellect, her words, her mind, her body, but if he could not see her, he would have to do the next best thing, read her.

"Dear Molly: How is the Academy? Lord I can't believe you're still stuck in there! Then again, I have to say, I liked it while I was there. For the most part…" Hiiro skimmed the rest of the page until he found paragraph seven.

"Molly, I have a confession. I was telling Lita about my… escapades… at school, about the earthquake and about Hiiro, and I realized something. Molly, I'm as large a fool as they come. All this time, I didn't get it. I didn't see it. You know how sometimes you're trying to find your keys, and you're looking all over the place for them, and then you realize they've been in your pocket the entire time? Right under your nose and you didn't see them? I've had a revelation much in the same sense. All this time I was looking for love. I mean, everyone's looking for it. But Molly, talking to Lita, I realized I had found love. It was right there, right in front of me the whole time. I loved Hiiro. No, I _love_ Hiiro. I thought of us as just friends until the earthquake. But when he kissed my hand and told me he had been scared to lose me… it was then I fell in love. He's hard around the edges. He acts like he doesn't care. But he does… his eyes used to give him away. I could go on for hours about this… I know you don't want to hear it, I know it sounds foolish, but, well, too bad. I'm joking of course, that's more of my sarcasm for you! Anyway. You know when before I left and Trowa asked me if had any regrets? Well, now I do. I have a regret that I'll never be able to see Hiiro again, never tell him. I think it needs to be said, but I could never bring myself to write it to him or just tell him over a call. It would need to be done in person. But that's not possible. I can't go back there to see him, he can't come here, and anyway, Lita and I are going to a boarding school in Milan, Italy (It's all-girl- I couldn't deal with any more men). Well, now that you've heard my confession, tell me what you think I should do. Wow, I suppose this is all I have to write for now! Well, you can send this letter back to me at home, I'll be home for Christmas, and that's when I'll get it anyway! Much love to you and Trowa (and Hiiro if he knew), Serena"

Hiiro reread the letter four times, making sure he had missed nothing in it. It was authentic- he could tell Serena's 'style' anywhere. So she loved him… she loved him… and what had he done? Ripped her heart because he had suddenly had the revelation that he was a soldier and shouldn't have made such an attachment. 

Now, of course, that it was too late, he realized she had made him a better soldier. It wasn't that she kept him on track- she had distracted him more than anything. But her attitude, her spirit, her will, had kept him on his toes. He had _wanted_ to go to class, he had been motivated to do more than simply teach- he had taught his best for her. And then he had slept well, his dreams no longer plagued with dying soldiers and explosions; instead they were filled with a pretty face with a devilishly innocent smile.

He needed her. He needed her badly… but now he had destroyed any chances of having any relationship with her. He had broken her heart. But wait… the letter… didn't it say she loved him, present tense? His eyes searched it again. It did! And it did say she would tell him if she could only see him again… He ran his hands through his hair. It would never work.

How was he supposed to see her? He couldn't just abandon his job to fly to Tokyo and profess his feelings- Une would murder him. Not to mention, even if he did some how get to see her, what then? She lived in Tokyo and schooled in Milan, he was teaching in England. It was crazy; they could never pull it off! Long distance relationships like that could never exist. 

Suddenly Hiiro stood. He grabbed his jacket and checked on his trainees one last time. Then he jogged over to the main offices. They were darkened except for one. He didn't bother to knock on the door, only flung it open. From her desk across the room, Lady Une looked up. Relena, who was seated on the couch to the left looked up as well.

"Oh Hiiro! Have you come to take me away with you?" Relena squealed and hugged him.

"Shut up." He grabbed her arm and threw her back down on the couch.

"Hiiro Yui, you have some nerve throwing the leader of the peaceful world around like that. Is there an emergency of some sort that will explain your actions?" Une asked sharply.

"New mission. I'm leaving."

"I thought there weren't anymore missions." Relena quipped. He glared at her.

"Things change."

"You have an obligation here." Une tried to stop him.

"Christmas break is in two days. You'll live. Then you'll have to find a permanent replacement, I won't be returning from this mission."

"A suicide mission? Hiiro Yui, it's absurd!"

"Tough. Bye."

"Yui! Yui! Hiiro!" Une called after him. But Hiiro just kept walking. He was getting out of this. He was going to fulfill his new mission- the make Hiiro happy mission. Screw everyone else. He was so sick of playing along, as if he didn't have the right to have a life. Maybe at one point he didn't, but that was before he had met Serena. 

Hiiro walked back to the barracks and gathered his stuff. Then he headed over towards Wufei's. Waking Wufei, he made the Chinese boy wait outside while he then woke Quatre, and then Trowa. On his way out with Trowa, he had a change of heart and shook Molly awake too. So all six of them stood outside in the freezing cold, waiting for Hiiro to speak.

"New mission." He started.

"Should Molly be here then?" Quatre asked concerned.

"Yes. I'm leaving now."

"When do you return?" Trowa asked.

"Never." That woke them up.

"What? Yui? A suicide mission?" Wufei asked in awe.

"No. I'm just not coming back." Molly suddenly smirked.

"Taking a trip to Milan, Italy are you?" She teased. Trowa caught on instantly.

"Something like that." Hiiro answered gruffly. He knew when he was being teased.

"I don't get it?" Duo asked.

"I'm just not coming back. Trowa and Molly will know how to reach me. Bye." He stated. He had wanted to let them all know he was leaving, but this was awkward for him. He didn't know what to say.

"Where's he going guys?" Duo asked Molly and Trowa as Hiiro speed off in his car.

"To Milan." Molly and Trowa announced simultaneously. They smiled at each other.

"Why?" Wufei asked.

"I'd imagine to enroll in their all-girl's boarding school." Molly giggled.

"And the fact that a certain blonde happens to be there at the moment helps." Trowa smirked.

"No way! He's going after Serena? Hiiro?" Duo gaped.

"She loves him, and now that he knows it, he's no doubt going to tell her something along the same lines." Trowa answered cryptically. Molly turned to them to explain.

"She's been sending me letters, and what with his broken heart missing her, I couldn't help but let him read them. But she only just finally admitted that she loved him in her last letter."

"So Hiiro's finally striking out on his own and living a life." Quatre sighed wistfully. 

"He's human. I don't believe it, Hiiro's human!" Duo laughed up and down. He grabbed Molly and kissed her on the cheek. The next thing he knew he was slammed with a hard punch to the stomach. He looked up to see Trowa holding Molly possessively.

"Mine." Was his one word. Molly giggled. And Duo began to laugh too.

"No shit… both of them in one day… some one shoot me!" Duo laughed. He had two guns pointed at his head immediately. 

"Trowa, Wufei, he didn't mean it, I'm sure." Quatre sighed. Well, it was back to playing referee for him. This would be a _long_ night. *

~~~I want to finish this in the next ch… let's see if I make it? You all know me and my style… I like to drag it out, make it seem like the characters are really _pondering_ their feelings… lol… it's too late for me to be serious any more! –Vixen~~~


	20. Hold Still

Chapter Twenty: Hold Still

*It was two thirty in the morning when two sleepy girls stepped off the plane terminal in Tokyo, Japan. As they yawned, they gathered their stuff and looked for their ride.

"Serena! Lita!" A voice called to them through the quiet airport. Just past customs was Serena's father, waving at them excitedly.

"Hi Daddy! We'll be there soon!" Serena called tiredly.

"How can your father have this much energy so late at night?"

"If you think about it, it's really early in the morning." Serena said decidedly. Lita smacked her lightly, and Serena giggled. "He's probably just excited to see us. You know how adults are, they over-react to every little detail."

"No kidding." Lita muttered. Soon they had passed through customs and were almost home. Though they had seemed nearly dead when they stepped off the plane, now they were giggling and laughing like no tomorrow.

"So then the city was as nice as the brochures claimed?" Kenji asked, looking at his daughter and Lits through the rearview mirror and waiting for their expressions.

"Oh Daddy! The city is gorgeous!" 

"Seriously! It's _really_ nice with all those guys in the tight pants…" Lita laughed. Serena rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"Daddy, there were these old cathedrals with the prettiest stained glass windows, oh they were to die for! You would have loved taking in the sights!"

"We felt like tourists for the first couple of days, but after that we settled in and fit right it." Lita laughed as they pulled into the driveway.

"Well, it looks like none of us will be getting any sleep tonight. Why don't you two go and unpack in Serena's room, and then come down for some hot chocolate?" Kenji asked smiling. He loved seeing his daughter so energetic and happy.

"Sure Daddy, sounds great! We'll be down soon, ok?"

"I'll be waiting." As the two girls trudged up the stairs Kenji made for the kitchen to start the hot chocolate. As he set the water to boiling, he paused. Then shaking his head, he continued. Funny, he thought he had heard… there it was again! Someone was knocking on the door. Who in their right minds would be up at this hour? He sighed and tried to ignore the knocking, figuring it was some crazy person. But when the knocking persisted, he finally decided to check it out. He peeked out the window, then cracked the door open.

"Do you have any idea what time it is young man?"

"Three twenty-one AM sir." The boy in front of him answered. Kenji sighed.

"Well? You're woken me up, what do you want?"

"I was going to wait until the morning, but when I drove by and your lights were on, I decided I wouldn't be waking you. Is Serena Tsukino available?" The boy asked. Kenji looked him up and down this time. 

The poor boy looked as if he'd been through hell and back. His clothing, a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with a black leather jacket over it, was rumpled. His face look as if he hadn't slept in days, and his hair was sticking out in every which direction. From all outward appearances the boy was questionable. Then Kenji looked again.

In the boy's dark, oceanic blue eyes he could see hope and determination. Though the boy's face was stoic and placid, he could he a small frown playing on his lips. The boy, man really, was of medium height and seemed to be on the thin side, however Kenji could make out the boy's well-built form beneath his clothes. Who was this boy?

"You want to speak to my teenaged daughter in the middle of the night? You'll have to have a better explanation than that son." Kenji put on his best poker face.

"I can't give you one."

"Then you don't see her." And Kenji slammed the door in the boy's face.

"Daddy? Who's at the door? I didn't hear the doorbell." Serena asked as she and Lita came down the stairs. 

"Just some boy Serena."

"At three thirty in the morning? Was he drunk or something?" Lita laughed.

"No, he wanted to speak to you Princess."

"He did?" Serena and Lita gasped. 

"What was his name?" Lita asked.

"He didn't say. He was just some random boy."

"Was he cute?" 

"Lita!" Serena reprimanded. 

"I wouldn't know. If it helps, he wasn't too tall, looked strong, had blue eyes, and messy brown hair. Was that a good enough description?" Kenji and Lita laughed.

"Oh my God!" Serena cried. She ran to the door and flung it open. Standing and leaning against the porch railing was none other than Hiiro Yui. 

As the door was flung open again, Hiiro looked up, knowing all to well who would be standing in the doorway. As he looked up, he was caught up in a vision. There she was in all her glory. Serena stood, highlighted by the light from the doorway, in her same flannel pajama pants and tank top as before. Her long blonde hair was let completely down and it brushed her waist as it cascading down her shoulders. Her pale cheeks were flushed, and her breathing heavy as her mouth hung open in a small 'o' shape. Her blue eyes had never seemed more vibrant as they stared back at him, shimmering in a way only she had mastered.

"Hiiro." She whispered. He stood. 

It was a dream. This couldn't be real. He was teaching in England, there was no way… but here he was, right in front of her. She looked him over; trying to find some flaw, some thing, that would tell her it wasn't truly him. His clothes were authentic, only Hiiro had that leather jacket from the Eve Wars. She could see his gun holsters from beneath the jacket, and as her eyes traveled up, they feasted on a sight they knew only too well. Hiiro's build form could never be mistaken for another. She traced her eyes over his jaw line… the same. His hair was the same chocolate brown disarray it always was, and his thin lips were pulled into the same smirk as always. But his eyes, they would be the final test. She looked up and their eyes clashed. She felt as if the ground beneath her had suddenly given way and she was sinking into oblivion. His deep pools of azure captivated her the way no other's ever could… It was him, the original, standing before her.

"May I come in?" He asked quietly. She nodded in response, still unable to grasp what was going on.

"Princess? What's go on? Who is this?" Kenji asked his daughter concerned. She had stood looking at the boy for a good three minutes, simply fixed on him and nothing else.

"Hiiro Yui." Hiiro introduced himself to Serena's father. He knew he had unnerved the older man, and now he was slightly regretting it. 

"The Hiiro Yui?" Lita blurted out.

"Hnn." He nodded curtly.

"Hiiro?" Serena managed to whisper again.

"Serena." He acknowledged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Apologizing."

"You're not serious." Serena gasped. This was totally out of character for Hiiro. He would never pull a stunt like this; he was too wrapped up in fulfilling his job! But he was here nonetheless.

"I'm serious."

"Good Lord, some one shoot me now." Serena muttered.

"You hung out with Duo too much."

"Oh?" She looked at him skeptically. "Now you're regulating who I hang out with and how long I spend with them?"

"No. Just making an observation." He muttered, not wanting to begin a fight with her.

"Oh." She simply answered.

"Can I speak to you?" He looked around the room. "Alone?"

"Yeah, outside I guess." She said.

"Serena, you're not going out there with him, are you?" Kenji asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll be fine. Military school prepared me for most anything." She kissed her father's cheek and then walked outside. Hiiro followed. As soon as the door was closed behind them, silence befell them.

"So the Academy prepared you for most anything? What did we leave out?" Hiiro asked.

"Oh, I don't know. How to deal with memories that return unannounced." She sighed.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't wait."

"Oh?" She asked skeptically.

"No. I have something for you. You left it behind." 

"I forgot something?" She asked concerned. Hiiro dug into his pocket. Then he reached over and grabbed Serena's hands. He led her to sit down on the porch railing. "Gee, this feels familiar." She jested. He smirked. "So what did I forget?"

"Hold still." He commanded gently. Then he dangled it in front of her. 

"My locket!" She gasped. He clasped it around her neck.

"I was wrong. I'm sorry." 

"Hiiro, I don't understand, what are you apologizing for? I never should have said those things to you on the terminal."

"No, I pushed you to, and we both know it. I don't know why I did what I did. I guess maybe I could plead insanity." He smirked.

"You pig!" Serena laughed as she pushed him away. Her hand reached up to play with her locket, and Hiiro smiled to himself seeing her fall back into the old habit so quickly.

"Serena, I was wrong. Memories can be good things."

"Really?"

"My memories of you brought me here." He answered quietly. "I remembered your witty remarks, your cheshire cat smirk, your beautiful smile, I remembered it all. And it brought me here."

"Hiiro, what are you saying? Memories didn't drive you to come here."

"Yes, they did." He sat beside her. "I remembered you and missed you, so I came here."

"This is the most you've ever spoken to me."

"And I'm going to say more. I hurt you, and I know I did. But I never wanted to. I'm sorry I didn't have the backbone to do then what I'm doing now."

"It's alright Hiiro, don't worry about it. The moment I stepped on the plane I forgave you."

"Still. I broke your heart, you said so yourself. Serena, I never meant to break it."

"I know Hiiro, I know." She could see his eyes glass over, as if he was about to cry. But Hiiro never… she watched as a tear fell down his pale cheek. "Please don't cry Hiiro!" She cried, wiping the tear away.

"I can't help it. No matter how much training I went through, you broke it. That day in the building, while you were out cold, I thought you were dead. And I cried then. And I'm crying now, I can't stop the damn things, they just keep coming. I was never taught how to deal with emotions; they were simply hidden away where I couldn't use them. Now I'm using them, and I don't know how to control them."

"You don't, it's impossible."

"I'm the Perfect Soldier Princess, it has to be possible." He let his hand reach up and tuck her soft hair behind her ear.

"I don't want the Perfect Soldier, I want Hiiro Yui- the man who calls me Princess." Serena whispered.

"I love you Princess." Hiiro whispered. It was so low Serena almost didn't catch it. But when she did, her heart rate speed up and her eyes flew open. She let her own sob cut loose.

"I love you too Hiiro." She whispered. Their eyes met one last time before too many tears blurred their vision. 

"May I kiss you Princess?" Serena was taken aback by the sweet gesture of him asking.

"Please do." She giggled slightly, and watched as his lips spread into a full, wonderful smile. Then he leaned in, and their lips met for the first time. Slowly, as if tasting each other, they drew out the kiss as long as they could. Hiiro followed it was a series of smaller butterfly kisses, and finally another firm one.

Serena could barely stay on the ground. Hiiro's kisses made her feel light headed and dizzy- if she had been standing she would have fallen into him as she drowned in the sweet ecstasy of the energy she was receiving. Every nerve jolted his Hiiro brushed his lips against hers, every light touch sent shivers through her spine.

Hiiro himself couldn't get enough of her. He wanted more. Deepening the kiss, he lost complete control of what his body did and simply let the overload of sensations rush through his brain. She was like fire, so tempting, so hot and warm. And she tasted sweet, of strawberry and chocolate. He buried his hands in her hair and groaned, pushing harder and bruising their lips. Finally the kiss broke and Serena and Hiiro smiled at each other. 

"I love you Serena- Princess." Hiiro said again, more loudly this time.

"I know, you only told me two minutes ago." She said haughtily. Then she broke out laughing. "But every time you say it it makes me love _you_ even more! I love you too Hiiro Yui."

"Hnn." And he kissed her briefly again.

"Pig." She laughed. "Come on, let's go inside, I want you to meet my Daddy."

"I already met him. Let's just stay out here."

"But Hiiro, I'm cold." She whined. He grinned. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her in against his chest and as they sat on the railing. And though all was quiet, neither wanted to disturb the silence as they watched the sun rise and the dawn break on the brand new day. *


	21. Through it All

Epilogue: Through it All

*"Trowa! I have wonderful news!" Molly plopped down on the couch beside her secret boyfriend. The two were some of the last ones left in the barracks, aside from the other three pilots, who were just hanging around lazily. The other trainees had already packed and left. Trowa was giving Molly a ride home for the Christmas holidays, so she was stuck until he left. Not that she minded… the mail had just come in, and she had just read the most wonderful news.

"What's that?" Trowa asked his girlfriend as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Hiiro and Serena sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" She sang. This got the other pilot's attention as well, and all of the crowded around Molly.

"Read the letter out loud." Trowa suggested.

"Ok." She cleared her throat. " 'Dear Molly. I hope this finds you and the boys well. Tell them I said hi, that I told Duo not to annoy Wufei, that I told Wufei not to make any 'women' speeches without me near by to smack him, and that I wished Quatre a Merry Christmas! Oh, and I haven't forgotten you Trowa, since it seems you've been reading my letters as well- naughty boy- Take care of Molly and make sure you have a holly jolly Christmas! Now then, this will be brief because, well, I have something better to be doing! I'm joking of course. Sarcasm doesn't come off well in letters if you haven't noticed. Anyhow, I have one major thing to say: THANK YOU for setting Hiiro straight! Certainly took him long enough. Whatever you guys said to him has been his saving grace. He showed up here at home in Tokyo the night (morning) that I got back from Milan and well, professed his 'undying love' to me. Actually, he just said he was sorry and told me he loved me, but hey, he's a guy, they _never_ watch the romantic chick flicks, how would _they_ know what we expect? Anyway, I have to thank you again for all the help you've given us guys, you're wonderful friends and I couldn't ask for anything better! I have to go… My Dad is summoning me… Merry Christmas! Much love, Serena'"

"See? I told you she wouldn't mind you reading her letters." Molly told Trowa.

"What? Wait. Who told who here?" He asked, a teasing smiling playing on his lips.

"No one told anyone."

"I do not annoy Wufei!"

"Idiot Maxwell, you're too loud! And what did she mean by 'women' speeches?"

"That was nice of her to wish me a Merry Christmas!" Trowa and Molly looked at each other. 

"Hey look, there's a PS on the back!" Duo cried. Molly turned the letter over and saw that Duo was right. 

" 'PS: Anyone up for visiting Tokyo for New Years?'"

"Road trip!" Duo called out.

"Plane trip idiot!" Wufei smacked Duo, which began another war in which Quatre was once again referee.

"Up to it dear?" Molly asked Trowa.

"Of course. I want to see the fruit of my labor with their relationship."

"Maxwell!" And Trowa and Molly kissed though it all.

)(

"So how long do you think it will take for Molly to read the letter aloud to them all, for Duo to start annoying Wufei, for Wufei to start chasing Duo, for Quatre to try and break them up, for them to realize there's a PS, and for Molly and Trowa to start kissing through it all?"

"I don't know Princess, I don't know. I do know I love you, but I don't know that." 

"Well then, if that's _all_ you know…good!" And Hiiro and Serena kissed though it all. *

END 

~~~Hey!!! How about that huh? I wrote chs 15 21 in one sitting! Pretty good, huh? So how did you like it? Was it up to my usual standards? PLEASE let me know! 

**PLEASE RATE ME: 1-10, 1 worst; 10 best!**

Much Love, Vixen~~~


End file.
